


Winter and Summer

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Lee Taemin lahir di musim panas, tapi dia sangat membenci musim panas.Choi Minho lahir di musim dingin, tapi dia sangat membenci musim dingin.Setidaknya mereka mencintai satu sama lain dan itulah yang terpenting.





	1. Sweat and Shiver

Sisa-sisa musim dingin yang tertinggal mungkin tidak lebih dari dahan pepohonan yang masih setengah beku—galur-galur es di antara kerak kulit pohon tampak malang-melintang, mengkilapkan ujung-ujung dahan dengan buliran kristal es yang duduk tegak. Selain itu, sayangnya, semua objek telah mencondongkan diri mereka ke matahari pengujung musim semi yang bersinar cerah di langit tanpa awan. Tanah yang tadinya beku mulai mencair menjadi lumpur tebal, tempat rerumputan hijau mulai bertunas di antara gundukan-gundukan. Sudah tidak ada lagi lapisan es mengkilap di jalan raya. Selusur tangga telah kehilangan lumuran kerak es, kini menyisakan besi telanjang yang penuh karat.

Tapi bukan berarti udara menjadi lebih hangat, karena itulah Lee Taemin teramat membenci peralihan musim.

Meski semua orang yang ditemuinya di jalan juga mengenakan pakaian berlapis, meski bukan satu-satunya dengan napas beruap di tengah terkaman udara membekukan, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tetap merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggigil di bawah pancaran cahaya matahari. Rasanya begitu timpang, aneh buat dilihat. Seolah-olah matahari dan angin tidak bisa menemukan jalan tengah, sehingga memutuskan berjalan di jalur mereka masing-masing—hasilnya, puncak kepala Taemin terasa terbakar, tapi sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dengan semburan angin. Ia benci kondisi setengah-setengah seperti ini. Ia benci apa pun selain musim dingin.

Jemarinya berkeretak imajiner ketika akhirnya ia memindahkan tangan dari mencengkeram lengan ke pangkuan, menindih kesepuluh jarinya yang kemerah-merahan di antara dada dan lututnya. Peralihan musim membuat segalanya menjadi canggung. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan syal tebal serta sarung tangan favoritnya karena pada satu waktu suhu udara mendadak akan melonjak tajam. Ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melapisi jaketnya dengan mantel untuk alasan yang sama. Ia harus kedinginan dan kepanasan dalam selang waktu yang singkat, tapi kini lebih dominan yang pertama. Ia berharap bisa memutar waktu kembali ke bulan Januari, sehingga ia tidak akan kelihatan seperti perampok jika memakai syal sampai ke hidung dan tidak akan memberikan kesan sakit meski menggigil keras-keras.

Mereka bilang musim semi adalah yang terbaik, bahwa musim dingin tidak lebih dari fase sementara sebelum mencapai jembatan pelangi dan kolam kelopak bunga. Itu preferensi masing-masing, pastinya. Kemarahan Taemin berlipat ganda mengingat dia akan sekali lagi menyelami kolam neraka dengan semua serbuk bunga beterbangan di udara. Kemudian musim panas yang merupakan puncak ketidaksukaannya. Ia bahkan muak memikirkan musim panas; tenggorokannya sudah menyempit hanya dengan membayangkan semua aroma makanan manis serta bir dingin, udara lengket, dan terutama jeritan tanpa-akhir serangga terkutuk itu.

Angin berembus menyengat kultnya yang hanya ditutupi sweter serta jaket. Ia kembali menggigil, harus menurunkan maskernya agar bisa meniupkan udara hangat ke kedua telapak tangan.

Ia terlihat bodoh sekali gemetaran hebat, sedangkan orang-orang yang berlarian di lapangan di bawah sana bahkan tidak menyadari angin telah menerbangkan rambut mereka.

Eh, mungkin sadar; bukankah angin cukup kuat untuk meniup bola? Taemin menaikkan masker sampai ke pangkal hidung lagi sebelum menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangan, berusaha mendapat sumbangan kehangatan dari pipinya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sepak bola, menyentuh kulit bola pun rasanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik. Tapi ia duduk di tribun sebagai satu-satunya penonton seperti orang bodoh.

Mereka juga bodoh, para gila-olahraga itu, pikir Taemin setengah merajuk. Seharusnya cuaca seperti ini dihabiskan di dalam rumah, duduk di depan pemanas dengan tangan terjulur sampai bantalan jari keriput, menonton televisi yang diisi acara-acara tidak berguna tapi membuai. Seharusnya mereka duduk berselimut di sofa, berpelukan, minum cokelat hangat... Ini hari Minggu, demi Tuhan. Hanya orang-orang kelewat bodoh atau memang gila yang pergi sebelum pukul enam untuk lari pagi dan dilanjutkan mengejar bola sampai siang; rasanya Taemin ingin membagikan bola kepada masing-masing orang agar tidak perlu berebut lagi. Sekalian gawangnya kalau perlu. Sepak bola, dan olahraga secara umum, adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah diciptakan.

Taemin memperhatikan orang-orang itu menghentikan permainan setelah peluit berbunyi dan berkumpul di depan si pelatih, mungkin diberi wejangan atau semacamnya. Berarti sudah waktunya ia pergi pula. Dengan sekuat tenaga Taemin mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, menyadari lututnya juga gemetaran dan segera mendapat godaan untuk kembali meringkuk di bangku beton tribun. Semakin banyak bagian dirinya yang terpapar angin. Ia menyeret kakinya menuruni tangga tribun, sama sekali tidak menyentuh selusur tangga karena, selain kotor, pasti terasa dingin.

Langkahnya yang lebih lambat dari siput setidaknya membuatnya tiba di langkan tepat waktu ketika kelompok tersebut dibubarkan. Ia tidak membuka kedua lengannya yang telanjur terlipat di depan dada, mengetahui itu akan menghamburkan lebih banyak energi. Hanya matanya yang bergerak memindai setiap wajah anggota klub sepak bola. Beberapa dari mereka mengenalinya dan melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa, tapi ia sekadar mengangguk kecil. Membuka mulut akan membocorkan kehangatan yang harus disimpannya baik-baik. Orang-orang itu cekikikan mendapatkan perlakuan dingin darinya.

Suasana hatinya mengeruh begitu orang terakhir menghilang di bawah langkan, bukan yang dicarinya. Ia menyeret langkah ke arah tangga ketika dua tangan mendadak membungkus tubuhnya dari belakang, menempelkan punggung serta bagian belakang kepalanya ke torso bidang. Ia bahkan tidak punya bahan bakar untuk merasa terkejut, jadi ia membiarkan Choi Minho menggosok-gosokkan pipi yang lengket ke sisi kepalanya seperti kucing mengklaim pemiliknya.

Choi Minho terasa panas. Selalu terasa panas dan lembap.

“Kau mencariku? Kau mencariku, bukan?” Minho melipat lengannya di seputar leher Taemin, kini menghujani lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan kecupan-kecupan berisik di cuping telinganya.

“Kau lengket oleh keringat. Mandi sana,” gerutu Taemin sambil menampar wajah Minho menggunakan punggung tangan.

“Mm. Lebih baik kau ikut ke bawah, di sana hangat.”

“Kalian segerombol kera bau.” Tapi Taemin tidak menolak saat Minho berganti merangkulnya dan menuruni tangga. Lehernya terlalu dingin, jadi tangan Minho yang meradiasikan panas cukup dibutuhkannya. Hanya karena ingin, ia menggenggam jari-jemari panjang lelaki itu yang tergantung di sisi pundaknya. Suplai kehangatan sudah berhasil ditransfer ke tangannya sendiri.

Memasuki kamar ganti terasa seperti menginjakkan kaki ke sauna, segera saja Taemin berubah pikiran. Ia merunduk dari rangkulan Minho dan berjalan mundur. Segala tentang keringat dan kepengapan membuatnya ingin muntah. Cepat-cepat ia melepas cangklongan tas dan menyodorkannya pada Minho.

“Baju gantimu,” gumamnya tertahan.

“Masih tidak bisa masuk?” Minho terkekeh, tapi melambaikan tangan ke jajaran bangku logam yang bertebaran di luar ruang ganti. “Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi secepat kilat—”

“Tolong mandi dengan bersih,” kata Taemin sambil menempati satu bangku yang berada dalam jarak aman dari ruang ganti. Minho tertawa lagi sambil meletakkan tas di bangku sebelah Taemin dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

“Secepat kilat dan bersih, kalau begitu.”

“Kau memasukkan baju dalam ke sana, kok.”

Minho memberikan cengiran yang bisa melumerkan balok es sekalipun. Ada kebencian di hati Taemin saat melihatnya, dan baru sedetik kemudian menyadari kebencian itu diarahkan pada semua orang yang juga kebagian senyum matahari tersebut.

“Aku tahu. Bukan itu yang kucari.”

Taemin mengerutkan kening dan bergeser mendekat, menurunkan maskernya. “Lalu apa—”

Bibir hangat Minho menumbuk miliknya yang dingin dan kering dengan lembut. Ia terperangah; Minho mencengir lagi dan perlahan melepas kaitan masker di belakang telinganya.

“Aku mencari ini,” lelaki itu setengah berbisik sambil memasangkan masker baru untuk Taemin, aroma manis dari kamomil menguar dari seratnya. Lantas, Minho berjongkok di depan Taemin, meraih dan menggenggam jari-jemari lelaki yang lebih muda, menatapnya dengan sinar mata lembut. “Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya. Kau tidak pernah suka berada dekat-dekat dengan ruang ganti.”

Otot-otot Taemin yang sekaku kayu perlahan semakin rileks, jemarinya tidak lagi gemetaran. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan, beban tak kasat mata di pundaknya menguap secara berangsur-angsur. Kelembapan dan kehangatan tangan Minho, serta aroma kamomil, mencairkan es dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Minho membiarkan Taemin balas menggenggam jemari tangannya selama beberapa waktu sampai Taemin malu sendiri. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan tangan Minho dan berganti menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya, mengusap-usap pelipis lelaki itu yang basah oleh keringat menggunakan ibu jari.

Mata mereka bertemu. Minho tersenyum di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

“Mandi yang bersih dan secepat kilat,” kata Taemin.

“Mm.” Minho meremas kedua tangannya dengan satu lagi aliran kehangatan, sebelum beranjak berdiri dan ditelan pintu ayun ruang ganti.

Minho lebih sering berkeringat daripada gemetaran, bahkan di puncak musim dingin. Rambut pendeknya lebih sering menempel ke dahi ketimbang melenting keluar, bahkan di suasana paling kering. Kulitnya selalu terasa panas, bahkan setelah ditimpa hujan paling deras. Matanya selalu memancar terang, bahkan di tengah kesusahan.

Choi Minho adalah musim panas abadi. Satu-satunya musim panas yang dibutuhkan Taemin.


	2. Iced Tea and Hot Chocolate

Musim semi bergolak lambat memasuki kota, menyulap dahan-dahan pepohonan menjadi lebih hidup dan memunculkan tunas-tunas baru yang segar. Kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai bermekaran, merah muda dan kuning. Udara terasa lebih sejuk. Mantel musim dingin disimpan. Syal dilipat dan sarung tangan dimasukkan laci.

Choi Minho menyukai musim semi yang jauh lebih dapat diterima ketimbang musim dingin. Memakai kaus lengan panjang sudah cukup. Tidak perlu lagi terbebat jaket. Tidak perlu dicekik syal. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kulitnya terlalu kering, kendati itu jarang terjadi. Di akhir bulan Maret, ia sudah tidak sabar memakai kaus lengan pendek agar kulit lengannya dapat segera terpapar cahaya matahari yang teramat disukainya.

Harus diakui masih dingin, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia menyukai matahari. Dia menyukai sensasi angin menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya, membuatnya merinding dan mempercepat degup jantungnya, memompa kegembiraannya. Dia menyukai perasaan terbebaskan dari bahan pakaian yang tipis, seolah-olah dia bisa berlari ke mengelilingi bumi. Dan dia memang berlari—di taman, di lapangan bola, di trotoar. Yang terakhir karena dia tertinggal setengah jam dari janji awal, tapi tidak apa-apa.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Sepanjang langkahnya yang gegas, lari jarak jauh di tengah arus pedestrian yang lambat, ia menyempatkan diri menikmati pemandangan pepohonan yang bersemu merah muda di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Para kekasih berfoto sambil bergandengan tangan berlatar belakang bebungaan yang gembira. Keluarga-keluarga berpiknik dengan anak-anak mereka berlarian ceria di antara pohon-pohon. Minho ikut merasa gembira walaupun dia tidak lebih dari spektator yang sebenarnya harus berlari lebih cepat agar tidak terlambat lebih jauh.

Jadi, dia berlari lebih cepat. Bukan masalah untuknya.

Kafe itu berada di perimeter wilayah kampus, tidak hanya satu kali ia berpapasan dengan orang yang mungkin dikenalnya, walaupun mungkin _tidak_ kenal karena mustahil mengenal semua orang. Ia mendorong pintu kaca dan menimbulkan gemerincing bel kecil di atas. Pramusaji berwajah manis menyapanya ramah dari balik konter.

“Datang sendirian?” tanya gadis itu. Minho memintanya menunggu sejenak, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke barisan meja bulat yang memenuhi ruangan. Seperti memiliki radar, ia segera mengenali ransel merah yang melesak ke salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke jendela, tapi tidak ada orang yang mendudukinya.

“Jadi?”

Minho menjulurkan leher sejauh mungkin di antara puncak-puncak kepala. Pada akhirnya, sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang berjalan separuh bungkuk dari arah kamar mandi.

Semua orang berbahagia dengan datangnya musim semi, semua menjadi warna merah muda, tapi Lee Taemin adalah perkecualian. Pemuda itu mengenakan sweter tebal dengan leher tinggi, hitam dari atas ke bawah, bahkan maskernya. Dengan langkah separuh terseret ia melewati Minho, rambut hitamnya terjulur sampai menyentuh pinggiran kacamata. Satu-satunya yang memberikan kesan berduka. Satu-satunya yang tertinggal di musim dingin.

Tapi hati Minho berkelepak. Musim dingin miliknya.

Ia berterima kasih pada pramusaji, kemudian sedikit berjingkat membuntuti Taemin. Secara menggemaskan (bagi Minho), pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai membalikkan badan untuk duduk di kursinya, dan barulah ia mendongakkan kepala. Matanya di balik lensa itu berkilat-kilat.

“Kau terlambat,” Taemin menunjuk, suaranya agak serak. Tanpa memperhatikan di mana mereka berada, Minho merunduk dan memeluk leher pemuda itu dari belakang, menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya ke puncak kepala Taemin yang selalu berbau seperti bunga kamomil.

“Maafkan aku. Tadi ketiduran.”

“Aku sudah bisa menduganya.” Taemin mengambil buku menu, tidak memedulikan tingkah lelaki jangkung di belakangnya.

“Apakah malaikatku menunggu terlalu lama? Apakah aku membuatmu kesepian?”

“Ya dan tidak. Sekarang, bisakah kau duduk agar kita bisa memesan makanan?”

Minho melakukan yang diminta Taemin karena tidak ada yang salah dari pernyataan tersebut. Sesi White Day belum berakhir, Minho menyadari dari buku menu yang dipenuhi promosi paket makanan untuk pasangan. Ia berusaha tidak cekikikan melihat semua bentuk hati dan warna merah muda itu. Mereka datang _sebagai_ pasangan.

“Itu mengingatkanku,” kata Taemin lagi, masih serak dan masih di balik maskernya. “Kau mampir apotek?”

“Tentu saja! Itu alasanku terlambat.”

Taemin mendongak dengan alis terangkat skeptis. “Kau barusan bilang ketiduran.”

“Benarkah? Tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku terlambat,” kekeh Minho sambil merogoh saku celana dan menyorongkan strip obat ke meja. “Tidak biasanya kau melupakan obat antialergi, apalagi di musim seperti ini.”

Taemin menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyobek bungkus obat. Minho mencondongkan badan.

“Apa katamu?”

“... tidak ada.”

“Ayolah,” desak Minho, memperhatikan Taemin menurunkan masker hingga sebatas dagu. Hidung pemuda itu merah, matanya berair, tapi semburat cerah di pipinya sama sekali tidak berasal dari gejala alergi serbuk bunga. Minho menangkap tangan Taemin yang sudah terangkat, tidak bisa menahan bibirnya dari mencengir lebar. “Aku sudah siap. Ayolah.”

Taemin memberengut, pipinya semakin memerah. “K-kubilang, mungkin karena aku terlalu menanti kencan kita.”

Kemudian Taemin buru-buru memanggil pramusaji, meninggalkan Minho tersipu-sipu. Ini memang kencan sungguhan pertama mereka setelah rangkaian sesi latihan sepak bola Minho selama dua minggu terakhir serta tiga hari tumbangnya Taemin akibat serbuk bunga. Taemin masih merah cerah saat menegurnya agar segera menyebutkan pesanan.

“Kita tidak memesan menu pasangan, bukan?” kata Minho sambil separuh tergelagap membuka buku menu.

“Hanya minum. Kau tidak suka makanannya.”

“Memang. Hmm, mari kita lihat.” Minho mengerutkan kening penuh pemikiran. Di seberang meja, Taemin menenggak obatnya. “Es teh.”

Pramusaji terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi Taemin menoleh sambil menaikkan maskernya. “Kalian punya, kan? Itu bukan menu spesial musim panas.”

“Eh—ya, tentu saja.”

Minho melipat kedua lengan di meja, memperhatikan Taemin yang menggantungkan kepala di antara kedua bahu. “Hei,” panggilnya, menjulurkan sebelah lengan hingga mencapai satu tangan Taemin yang menyandar meja. “Kau bisa melepasnya. Di sini tidak ada serbuk bunga.” Sebelum mendapat jawaban, mendadak satu hal menyambar kepala Minho. “Atau kau masih merasa buruk? Kau belum sembuh benar?”

“Sudah,” jawab Taemin nyaris seketika. “Maksudku, mustahil sembuh sempurna. Tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin... Mungkin kau benar, lebih baik aku melepas masker.”

Taemin melakukannya ketika pramusaji yang berbeda mengantarkan minuman, dan Minho mendapati gadis muda itu secara harfiah membeku selama dua detik penuh ketika wajah Taemin terkespos sepenuhnya.

“Aku berubah pikiran, kenakan lagi,” gerutu Minho setelah gadis itu pergi. Taemin mengangkat alis.

“Bagaimana aku bisa minum? Dan kau sendiri yang bilang—”

“Aku tidak suka orang lain melihat wajahmu, oke? Mereka jelas-jelas terpesona denganmu.”

Taemin memutar bola mata, tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam senyum kecil. “Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau dapat berkeringat di cuaca dingin—kau meributkan hal-hal tidak penting.”

“Itu hal paling penting!” Pasangan di meja terdekat melonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Minho, tapi Taemin bahkan tidak mendongak dari bungkus sedotan yang sedang dirobeknya. “Kalau orang lain yang lebih baik dariku tahu ada malaikat sepertimu di dunia ini, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan—”

Taemin menjejalkan sedotan ke mulut Minho. “Jangan merendahkanku. Aku milikmu dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Omong-omong, kita harus cepat jika ingin mengejar bus pukul sebelas.”

Kini pasangan di sebelah mereka terang-terangan terperangah saat Minho separuh berdiri dan mencondongkan badan untuk mencium bibir Taemin. Kini Taemin terasa manis, mungkin akibat cokelat panas yang sempat diseruput barusan. Minho melesak kembali ke kursi, membiarkan senyum lebar memecah bibirnya.

“Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.”

Taemin menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Kenapa?”

“Kau tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai, jadi...”

“Ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, maksudku kenapa terima kasih?”

Minho tersenyum lagi. “Karena kau membiarkanku memesan es teh walaupun di awal musim semi. Karena kau tahu tempat ini menyediakan banyak minuman tropis. Daftarnya bisa terus berlanjut, kau tahu.”

“Mm, oke. Sama-sama, kalau begitu.” Taemin merangkum cangkir cokelat panas dan mengangkatnya ke bibir, meneguknya tanpa suara. Warna di wajahnya menyebar cepat, hidungnya tak lagi semerah tadi.

Lee Taemin mirip dengan musim dingin. Cara berjalannya yang aneh dan sedikit berayun hampir sama dengan gulungan angin dingin yang datang setiap malam. Ekspresinya sekelam langit sebelum badai salju. Sifatnya canggung seperti gundukan salju di puncak kotak pos yang gagal meleleh.

Sejalan dengan itu, Lee Taemin juga sekuat musim dingin. Dia menerjang asumsi orang lain. Dia menerobos bisikan-bisikan tidak perlu. Dia tidak peduli dengan keanehan Minho. Dia mencengkeram Minho begitu kuat, membekukannya, tidak memperbolehkannya pergi. Dan Minho memang tidak pernah berniat melangkah terlalu jauh dari musim dingin.

Lee Taemin adalah satu-satunya musim dingin yang diinginkan Minho.


	3. Short Pants and Sweater

Musim dingin menjadi terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Malam kian pendek, matahari lebih lama menumpang puncak langit, bunga-bunga lebih berani mekar. Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan angin dingin masih berkeras berkeliaran di seantero kota, sehingga orang-orang memilih mempertahankan pakaian hangat mereka ketimbang memilikirkan busana musim panas yang mulai diperkenalkan di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sebagian besar orang yang waras berpikir seperti itu kecuali Choi Minho, barangkali. Atau Minho memang tidak waras.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa penipu seperti tadi masih ada di kota,” kata lelaki itu, tapi tidak ada nada sebal dalam suaranya. Hanya penasaran tulus, dan itu membuat Taemin sedikit gemas. “Maksudku, ini adalah wilayah kampus. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sini pasti sudah cukup familier—ataukah dia mengincar para mahasiswa baru yang masih polos?”

Taemin mendesah keras sebelum mengerling ke arah Minho. “Kau sungguhan tidak tahu?”

“Yah, sebelum liburan musim dingin tidak ada orang semacam itu.”

“Kau berpakaian seperti turis, demi Tuhan. Tentu saja dia mengincarmu—maksudku, apa-apaan dengan bajumu? Kau kelihatan seperti pelancong yang tersesat dari rombongannya.”

Pagi ini Minho muncul di depan pintu rumah Taemin dengan kemeja lengan pendek bercorak floral serta celana selutut. Taemin memahami musim semi telah digelar, tapi bukan berarti seseorang dapat begitu saja memakai paduan baju seperti yang dilakukan Minho. Bahkan di tengah cuaca cerah, Taemin ragu akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar meresapi makna musim panas seperti itu.

“Dan kau kelihatan seperti ...” Minho mengerutkan kening. “Kau kelihatan seperti, um...”

“Mahasiswa?”

“Benar,” desah Minho menyerah. “Ah, aku tidak tahu harus mengaitkanmu dengan apa. Kau terlalu menggemaskan dengan sweter itu.”

“Aku memakai baju yang sama sekitar tiga kali seminggu,” bantah Taemin sambil membenamkan dagu ke leher tinggi sweternya. Minho mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum merangkul pundaknya.

“Karena itu kau kelihatan menggemaskan. Kau jelas-jelas menyukai sweter itu.”

Mereka tiba di lobi gedung kuliah yang telah dipadati mahasiswa, sebagian menunggu di sekitar lift. Taemin memandangi kerumunan itu dengan hidung mengerut tidak setuju, tapi belum membuka mulut ketika Minho mengecup pipinya singkat dan melepaskan rangkulan. Segera saja ia menoleh pada lelaki jangkung yang berjalan mundur ke arah tangga, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

“Mari lihat siapa yang lebih dulu sampai lantai empat!” seru Minho, lalu memutar tumit dan berlari menaiki tangga.

Taemin memutar bola mata dengan ketololan itu, tapi ia tidak mempertanyakannya. Setelah menaikkan masker ke pangkal hidung, ia mengikuti selusin orang lainnya menumpang lift yang baru saja tiba di lantai satu. Ia menekan tombol lantai empat dengan buku jari yang telah terbungkus lengan sweter, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada, sebisa mungkin tidak berkontak dengan siapa pun.

Dipikir seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik ia juga mendaki tangga, walaupun bisa dipastikan napasnya telah habis sesampainya di tujuan. Dan butuh waktu jauh lebih panjang. Hanya sebagai distraksi dari jejak-jejak tangan di pintu lift, ia membuat perhitungan di kepalanya berapa estimasi waktu yang dibutuhkan serta tenaga yang dihabiskan untuk menaiki sekitar dua puluh enam anak tangga kali empat. Kalkulasi panjang itu jelas membantunya tetap tenang hingga pintu terbuka di lantai empat, ia bersama seorang gadis yang mengunyah permen karet melangkah keluar.

Gadis itu segera menghilang di balik tikungan koridor. Taemin mengedarkan pandangan, lalu berjingkat mengintip anak tangga darurat, tepat ketika puncak kepala Minho muncul di belokan anak tangga di bawah. Sebelum Minho menyadari keberadaannya, ia menutup pintu tangga darurat dan berjalan kembali ke lift, berpikir sejenak, kemudian berjongkok di samping pot tanaman. Minho mendobrak pintu tangga darurat, mengedarkan pandangan penuh semangat, dan dua detik kemudian pintu lift berdenting terbuka.

“Aku menang!” seru Minho menggelegar sambil meninju udara, orang-orang menatapnya keheranan. Taemin mulai berpikir mengalah adalah hal buruk jika Minho harus bersikap memalukan seperti ini. Dengan enggan ia berjalan zig-zag di antara gerombolan mahasiswa untuk mencapai Minho yang masih terlampau gembira.

“Kau lihat, naik tangga selalu lebih cepat daripada lift terkutuk itu!” Minho menjatuhkan satu lengan ke seputar pundak Taemin, mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Lain kali kau harus naik tangga. Itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu!”

“Kesehatan _mu_ ,” ulang Taemin penuh arti. “Pergi sana, kau terengah-engah.”

“Oh, ayolah.” Napas Minho tidak beraturan, ia harus menumpu tangan ke lutut untuk mengaturnya kembali, tapi ekspresinya tidak bisa lebih cerah lagi. Ia menggosok-gosok sisi perutnya “Astaga... aku tidak pemanasan...”

“Pinggangmu sakit?” tanya Taemin sambil beringsut mendekatinya. Minho segera berdiri tegak, mengarahkan telapak tangannya dengan gestur defensif ke arah pemuda yang sudah mengacungkan telunjuk.

“Jangan lakukan itu.”

“Hanya bercanda.”

Minho melontarkan kepala ke belakang, lalu meloloskan napas yang besar, penanda keletihannya sudah selesai. Ia meluruskan tatapan lagi dengan keceriaan yang sudah kembali seratus persen. Senyumnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun sementara tangannya mengusap keringat dari tengkuk dan dahi.

“Tapi itu tadi olahraga yang lumayan. Aku jadi tidak mengantuk untuk kelas pagi ini.”

“Maniak. Lain kali coba lari sampai lantai enam,” gumam Taemin seraya mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celana. Ia mengelap pelipis Minho satu kali sebelum menyerahkan benda itu pada si lelaki jangkung. “Heran, kau sudah pakai baju pendek dan masih berkeringat sebegitu banyak.”

“Tentu saja! Ini tanda metabolisme tubuhku bagus.”

Taemin menatapnya skeptis sambil menyodorkan botol minuman dari ransel. Dengan penuh terima kasih Minho menyambutnya. Seharusnya mereka segera bergegas seperti orang-orang yang telah mendahului, tapi, jujur saja, siapa yang tidak senang mengulur waktu sebelum mencemplungkan diri dalam kelas membosankan. Minho menutup botol minuman dan memasukkannya kembali ke ransel Taemin.

“Aku merasa jauh lebih baik.” Minho menubrukkan bibir ke dahi Taemin. “Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama, tapi kau harus berhenti menyerangku tiba-tiba.”

Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kelas yang berada di bagian lain lantai empat hingga sesuatu menyentak pikiran Minho. Taemin menatapnya tidak mengerti sementara lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan dengan kening berkerut.

“Jalannya ke sini. Kau lupa?”

“Tidak, aku baru ingat kalau kau naik lift yang sebelah kiri dan keluar dari sebelah kanan. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?”

Taemin mendecak. “Kau memikirkan hal paling aneh, kau tahu? Aku ikut senang dengan kemenanganmu, kok.”

“Begitukah? Mm, mungkin aku salah lihat tadi—tapi, hei, yang lebih penting, kau tahu kalau kafetaria kita akan menjual roti lemon mulai hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?”

Minho terlalu ribut, terlalu aneh, terlalu banyak gerak, persis seperti hawa musim panas yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mereka mencapai koridor tempat kelas mereka berada dengan Minho berbicara terus-terusan mengenai roti lemon dari berbagai toko yang pernah dikunjunginya, sesuatu yang pada dasarnya tidak diperhatikan Taemin tapi entah kenapa didengarkannya tanpa komplain.

“... aku bisa memberitahumu yang mereka pakai adalah selai abal-abal. Maksudku, kau tidak—hei, bung!” Minho berseru tepat di sebelah telinga Taemin, melambaikan tangan pada orang yang baru saja keluar dari koridor kamar mandi. “Terlambat juga?”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian,” teman Minho menggerutu tapi dengan nada ramah, main-main saja masuk lebih dulu dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah mereka. Taemin menatap pegangan pintu, kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk menyadari telah memberikan saputangannya pada Minho.

“Bajingan itu,” kekeh Minho. “Tapi setidaknya kita tahu dosen belum datang. Kita beruntung—”

Taemin tersentak mendapati Minho sedang memperhatikannya. Dia berusaha memberikan alasan untuk kegemingannya barusan, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelipisnya. Tangan lebar Minho telah mencapai pegangan pintu.

“Silakan masuk, Yang Mulia,” Minho berseloroh meskipun sinar matanya penuh pengertian. Taemin mengepalkan tangan, meremas ujung lengan sweternya, kemudian berjalan masuk, Minho menyusulnya.

“Aku jadi berpikir,” gumamnya dengan suara kecil, membuat Minho harus sedikit merunduk agar bisa mendengarnya, “m-mungkin kita bisa mengulang yang tadi ...”

“Hm?”

Taemin mengesah, lalu menurunkan maskernya, terlepas dari betapa telanjang wajahnya terasa begitu terpapar udara  kelas. “Kubilang, lift akan lebih cepat, lihat saja nanti siang. Yang lebih lambat harus membelikan roti lemon untuk pemenangnya.”

Sejenak Minho menatapnya tidak mengerti, tapi detik berikutnya ia terlihat hampir meledak menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar. Ia mengalungkan satu lengan ke leher Taemin dan, tanpa mengindahkan dosen yang berjalan masuk, mencium bibir pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Mereka bahkan belum duduk.

“Aku mencintaimu,” cengir Minho sambil membetulkan letak masker Taemin.

Orang-orang bersorak, beberapa berdeham penuh arti, sisanya melongo tidak percaya melihat adegan itu. Taemin ingin melesak ke pusat bumi dengan semua perhatian yang mereka dapatkan, tapi Minho justru melambaikan tangan ke semua orang. Apakah lelaki itu bisa lebih bodoh lagi dari ini, pikir Taemin malu sambil membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan.

Mereka berdua memiliki kekurangan. Mereka berdua tidak senormal dan sekuat orang lain. Mereka berdua adalah pecundang dengan ketakutan tidak masuk akal terhadap sesuatu yang terlihat sepele. Mereka berdua terluka.

“Terima kasih,” bisik Minho setelah kuliah dimulai. Taemin menoleh dan mendapatkan satu senyum kecil. “Sungguh.”

Taemin melengos ke arah layar proyektor. “Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.”

Tapi mereka menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain. Mereka saling meIindungi, saling memahami, saling mengobati. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.


	4. Cold Shower and Hot Bath

Angin yang berembus dari jendela membawa serta aroma bebungaan dari pekarangan belakang, entah kenapa Minho merasa bersalah tidak menutup jendela dan alih-alih menikmati suasana nyaris khidmat tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, bagian belakang kepalanya menyandar pada tepian tempat tidur, merasa bisa tertidur kapan saja dengan kaki berselonjor santai di lantai yang hangat dan buku masih ditelungkupkn di pangkuan. Sinar matahari pukul dua siang terasa menyenangkan di musim semi, tidak terlalu terik tapi tidak dingin. Sempurna.

Sayup-sayup perifer pendengarannya mendengar kecipak air dari kamar mandi dan sekali lagi ia merasa bahagia. Ia bukan tipe yang dapat bertahan di kamar mandi yang sempit dalam waktu lama, tapi ia senang mendengar suara air dari sana. Ia senang membayangkan kepulan uap dari air hangat yang memenuhi bak mandi. Ia senang memikirkan pundak Taemin yang pucat serta tangannya yang ringkih menyembul dari balik air sabun. Ia senang mencium aroma sabun yang merembes malu-malu dari celah bawah pintu. Ia senang menunggu Taemin mandi.

Tengkuknya mulai pegal terlalu lama meregang dalam posisi canggung, jadi Minho menyeret satu bantal dari kasur dan membawanya berbaring di lantai. Permukaan belakang tubuhnya bertemu dengan lantai yang bersih dan kesat, hasil usaha menggosok seharian bersama Taemin. Ia meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas, dengan puas menjatuhkannya kembali ke lantai tanpa khawatir menabrak sesuatu. Sulit dipercaya hanya dengan sedikit beres-beres, ia bisa mendapat begitu banyak ruang untuk bernapas. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Taemin juga bersedia bergoler sebentar bersamanya, tapi pemuda itu terlihat gatal sekali ingin segera menceburkan diri ke bak mandi. Minho tidak mencegahnya; memeluk Taemin yang wangi dan hangat akan jauh lebih baik.

Entah berapa lama Minho berbaring sambil memejamkan mata, atau mungkin dia sempat jatuh tertidur, di momen berikutnya ia membuka mata, Taemin telah berlutut di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan _sweatpants_ milik Minho, dan sesuatu dari pemandangan tersebut membuat Minho segera melonjak duduk untuk menarik Taemin ke pelukannya. Rambut hitam Taemin masih basah dan hangat, kulit lehernya terasa lembap. Sebelum Minho sempat menciumnya, pemuda itu sudah mendorong wajahnya menjauh menggunakan telapak tangan.

“Mandi dulu sana. Kau bau.”

“Satu ciuman saja?” pinta Minho di balik telapak tangan Taemin yang berbau seperti lavender. Taemin mendecak kecil, menggeser telapak tangannya ke pipi Minho, kemudian mencium bibir lelaki itu ringan.

“Sekarang mandilah.”

Tetapi Minho meraih pergelangan tangan Taemin dan membawanya dekat ke hidung, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma menyenangkan yang terpancar dari sana. Sungguh menakutkan bagaimana ia bisa menyukai setiap detail dari seseorang, tapi Minho tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti.

“Kau mandi lama sekali,” gumam Minho seraya menempelkan telapak tangan Taemin kembali ke pipinya. “Tapi kau harum, jadi tidak apa-apa.”

Taemin mendengus dan mengubah posisi menjadi bersila, dengan tangan yang bebas meraih botol losion dari ranselnya yang disandarkan ke kaki tempat tidur. “Sayangnya aku mungkin menghabiskan persediaan air hangatmu.”

“Mm, tidak masalah. Kau tahu aku tidak memakainya.”

“Keluargamu memakainya.”

“Mereka masih di Gangwon, tidak akan kembali sampai besok pagi.” Minho membiarkan Taemin menarik tangannya untuk mengaplikasikan krim pelembap, mengetahui kulit Taemin yang baru saja digosok bersih sangat membutuhkannya. “Aku akan mandi secepat kilat dan segera kembali.”

“Mandi yang bersih,” koreksi Taemin. Minho terkekeh, lalu beranjak berdiri, melepas kausnya dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi karena ia tidak pernah suka menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sana.

Aroma lavender yang kuat mengepul keluar bersama dengan uap panas sisa mandi Taemin walaupun pemuda itu telah menguras habis isi bak mandi. Minho melangkah cepat ke jendela di bagian atas dinding dan buru-buru menggesernya terbuka, gumpalan kecemasan di dasar perutnya perlahan mengurai bersama dengan angin sejuk yang bergulung masuk. Selama sejenak ia memandangi langit yang tampak cerah dari jendela kecil tersebut sebelum menjangkau kenop pancuran dan membiarkan air sedingin es menimpa kepalanya.

Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang berlama-lama berendam; uap putih translusen yang meliuk lambat di atas permukaan air selalu terlihat hendak mencekiknya, dikelilingi dinding-dinding geming memberikan kesan ia akan dikubur hidup-hidup, berada di dalam air tak bergerak membuatnya merasa tak berdaya. Dikepung air dingin yang segera berlari menuruni tubuhnya serta digelitik angin yang datang dan pergi entah bagaimana membuatnya tenang. Ini lebih baik, sangat jauh lebih baik.

Setelah jangkauan cepat tangan bersabun ke seluruh tubuh, beberapa putaran sampo di kepala, dan bilasan menyeluruh yang cermat, Minho telah kembali mematikan pancuran air. Ia mengeringkan badan dengan separuh hati, melilitkan handuk ke pinggang, kemudian melangkah keluar. Secara mengejutkan langkahnya terasa lebih ringan setelah semua keringat luruh dan kebersihan ganti membalutnya; dengan hati riang, Minho melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya.

Ia menyangka Taemin menunggunya sambil membaca sesuatu atau mengutak-atik ponsel, tapi Taemin yang terlelap di kasurnya adalah pemandangan yang membuat Minho secara otomatis menghentikan langkah. Perlahan ia berjingkat mendekat, mencondongkan badan lalu melambai-lambaikan satu tangan, menyadari pemuda itu memang tidak berniat mengerjainya. Minho tersenyum sayang sebelum menegakkan badan dan mengambil baju ganti perlahan-lahan, berusaha sesedikit mungkin menciptakan suara yang bisa membangunkan Taemin.

Kasur berkeriut saat Minho merangkak naik ke kasur, dan ia seketika membeku, tapi Taemin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Berusaha menahan kekehannya tidak bersuara, ia merangkak lebih jauh lagi ke belakang Taemin, dengan gerak lambat berbaring menghadap punggung pemuda itu. Dadanya seolah meledak menjadi ribuan merpati saat menyadari mereka berdua berbaring dengan jarak yang sangat dekat di tempat yang sama.

Ia melayangkan satu tangan ke atas pinggang Taemin, merasakan tulang pinggul yang prominen di balik kaus. Taemin mengerang kecil, sekali lagi Minho membeku, dan selanjutnya ia sungguh-sungguh membeku karena pemuda itu membalikkan badan.

“Bagaimana mungkin kau tetap panas setelah mandi air dingin,” gumam Taemin, kemudian beringsut mendekat dan menempelkan dahi ke dada lelaki lainnya. Sungguh ajaib dia masih bisa terlelap lagi mengingat dentum jantung Minho lebih cepat daripada genderang perang.

Suara napas Taemin begitu tenang dan lambat, membuai di antara cericip burung di luar serta sesekali desiran daun diterpa angin. Minho memindah tangan ke sisi wajah Taemin, membelai pipinya yang lembut menggunakan punggung tangan, menyusurkan telunjuk ke helaian rambut yang halus. Masih tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Yang mana saja tidak masalah baginya; sekalipun mimpi, ia akan menyimpan banyak-banyak sensasi menyenangkan ini.

Taemin sama sekali tidak bangun meski Minho mengusap-usap kantung di bawah matanya, dan ia menyimpulkan pemuda itu memang lelah setelah membereskan kamarnya. Pada dasarnya Taemin berniat berkunjung karena dia sendirian di rumah selama akhir pekan, tetapi melihat kondisi kamarnya entah bagaimana mengubah warna wajah pemuda itu, dan disanalah pembersihan besar-besaran dimulai. Bahkan ibunya tidak pernah mendorongnya sebesar yang dilakukan Taemin.

Tiba-tiba Taemin berjengit, lalu menggulingkan badan menjadi telentang. Minho menyangga kepala menggunakan siku yang tertekuk untuk memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Ketakutan tidak rasional terhadap kuman membuat pemuda itu mengenakan masker dan pakaian tertutup sepanjang hari, tapi sejujurnya Minho merasa ada sedikit keuntungan di balik itu semua. Dengan kulit pucat yang kemerah-merahan, bibir merah muda, dan kontur wajah lembut ini, bukan tidak mungkin Taemin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang; Minho yang biasa saja tentu saja akan tersingkir jika seseorang yang jauh lebih baik memutuskan mendekati Taemin ...

Itu bukan pikiran yang menyenangkan. Minho merengut, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher Taemin, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang telah melembut dan menghangat berkat suhu tubuh.

Kemudian satu tangan mencapai kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya singkat. Minho mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Taemin sedang mengucek mata menggunakan tangan yang lain.

“Berapa lama aku tertidur?”

“Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit.”

Taemin terlihat hendak melanjutkan tidur siangnya hingga menangkap ekspresi muram Minho. “Apa aku mengambil tempat terlalu banyak?”

“Tidak, tidak, bukan hal seperti itu,” tukas Minho cepat. “Aku hanya ... merasa minder.”

Taemin bahkan tidak memberi jeda berpikir sebelum mengayunkan tangan melingkari leher Minho dan memaksanya kembali berbaring. Sedetik mereka bertatapan, lantas lelaki yang lebih muda memejamkan mata.

“Kau satu-satunya yang memahamiku. Seharusnya itu cukup membuatmu merasa di atas awan.”

Beban di pundak Minho terangkat begitu saja. Ia merasa malu telah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting—dan semakin tersipu menyadari lengan Taemin masih bersandar di pundaknya.

“Apakah ...” Taemin membuka sebelah mata mendengar suaranya, “apakah aku bisa memelukmu?”

Minho bersumpah melihat Taemin tersenyum sedikit sebelum membenamkan wajah di dadanya. “Sesukamu.”

Jadi, Minho memeluk Taemin. Erat-erat.


	5. Warm Breath and Cool Skin

Matahari bersinar terik sekali di atas sana, rasanya bisa meledakkan kaca depan mobil-mobil yang tertahan di jalan raya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, angin justru enggan bertiup dan membiarkan bebauan camilan pinggir jalan melayang sangat rendah, bersama dengan keringat dan asap rokok para penjualnya, parfum berlebihan dari pedestrian, asap knalpot, sesuatu yang membusuk di tempat sampah ...

Dua tangan lebar mendarat di pundaknya dari belakang. Taemin baru sadar ia telah berhenti berjalan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho seraya mencondongkan badan melewati pundaknya, menatapnya khawatir. “Kau perlu minum? Bisakah kita berjalan lagi?”

Taemin mengangguk, cairan otaknya terasa berguncang-guncang. Minho berpindah ke sampingnya dan menggandeng tangannya. Setidaknya kehangatan lelaki itu bisa memberikan ketenangan baginya. Oh, betapa ia membenci keluar rumah di siang hari, apalagi berjalan kaki membelah pusat perkotaan.

Tetapi ini baru awal dari neraka yang akan dihadapinya. Lantaran kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri saat ini ( _hanya_ saat ini, seperti semua kesialan dalam hidupnya), ia harus mewakili keluarga menghadiri pernikahan kerabat di Suwon. Artinya ia harus berangkat sendirian menggunakan transportasi umum, sesuatu yang sudah lama dihindarinya dengan banyak sekali alasan, dan nantinya masih harus berjabat tangan dengan semua orang. Ini adalah neraka di musim semi.

Tentu saja keberadaan Minho bisa menenangkannya, tapi lelaki itu hanya mengantarnya sampai stasiun bawah tanah. Tidak mungkin Minho ikut menumpang kereta, jika alasan bahwa lelaki itu bukan siapa-siapa dalam silsilah keluarga belum cukup menjadi alasan. Taemin merasa karma bermaksud menamparnya, walaupun entah kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu untuk mendapatkan semua ini.

Membayangkan dirinya akan terjepit di antara puluhan orang telah membuatnya pening. Semua pilar logam yang dipenuhi jejak tangan, semua pegangan di langit-langit yang kotor, semua tubuh dan keringat orang ... Lagi-lagi Taemin berhenti berjalan, kini sambil memegangi tangan Minho erat-erat. Tidak salah lagi lelaki itu bisa merasakan ketegangannya.

“Apakah kita harus pulang?” tanya Minho setelah menggiringnya duduk ke bangku di tepi trotoar terdekat. “Aku bisa memberi alasan pada ibumu, kau tahu. Mungkin sakit perut atau sakit kepala atau—”

“Sakit jiwa?” tukas Taemin masam dan segera menyesalinya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung tangan Minho menggunakan ibu jari penuh perasaan bersalah. “Maaf, aku sedang sedikit sensitif. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya.”

“Aku tahu perasaanmu,” ujar Minho lembut, dan Taemin tahu lelaki itu tidak bercanda. Mereka, kendati berada dalam kondisi berbeda, memiliki kesulitan yang sama. Taemin menumbukkan hidung ke pundak Minho, berusaha menyerap sebanyak mungkin ketenangan yang bisa didapatkannya dari lelaki itu. Kemudian, lantaran realita adalah bajingan, ia harus mengangkat lengannya di belakang punggung Minho untuk mengintip arloji.

“Aku harus berangkat sekarang,” desah Taemin sambil menjauhkan diri dari Minho. “Kembalilah ke kampus. Kau ada kelas siang, bukan?”

“Kau mengusirku?”

“Secara halus, iya. Stasiunnya sudah di depan mata, aku akan baik-baik saja.” Taemin beranjak berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana jinnya untuk mencari kartu keretanya di suatu tempat di sana. Ia menemukan kartu berbalut dompet kecil itu setelah beberapa saat mencari—sayangnya ketemu.

“Ayolah,” desah Minho. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jalan sendirian. Akan kuantar sampai dalam.”

Taemin tidak menolak karena pada dasarnya ia tidak ingin ditinggal. Tanpa diminta Minho berjalan di sisi luar dari tangga ke stasiun bawah tanah, memblokirnya dari arus orang-orang yang begitu cepat di sekitar mereka. Ia berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi mereka harus segera berpisah di depan gerbang tiket.

“Aku akan menghubungimu nanti,” kata Taemin enggan seraya melambaikan kartu tiketnya. “Sampai besok.”

Lelaki jangkung itu bergeming sementara Taemin membalikkan badan, menarik napas setelah melihat orang di depannya menempelkan kartu ke sensor dengan tangan yang baru saja digunakan mengusap ingus. Ia belum sempat memulihkan ketenangan ketika segerombol ibu-ibu menubruknya dari belakang dan mendahuluinya ke gerbang; tangan mereka memegangi pinggiran gerbang dan ada jejak sidik jari yang tertinggal di permukaan logamnya.

Dengan ragu ia menghampiri gerbang tiket, menggenggam kartunya kuat-kuat menggunakan kedua tangan, berusaha tidak menatap semua bekas usapan atau sidik jari di sekitarnya. Ia hanya perlu menempelkan kartu ke sensor, lalu lewat. Tidak perlu kontak—kartunya tidak perlu menempel benar. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kartu ke sana, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kurang dekat, batin Taemin muram. Dia harus menggosok lapisan pembungkus kartunya nanti. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan seseorang mendahului, memutuskan mencari tisu basah terlebih dulu.

Tiba-tiba satu tangan mengambil kartu tiketnya dan menempelkannya ke sensor; mendorongnya ke depan selama gerbang bergeratak terbuka. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Minho melakukan hal yang sama.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” ia mendesis sementara Minho menyimpan kartu tiket mereka ke saku jaket.

“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian,” kata Minho mudah, lalu merangkulnya, dengan mudah membelah kerumunan menuju peron tempat kereta akan tiba. “Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu.”

“Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!” seru Taemin frustrasi. “Kau sadar ini kereta bawah tanah, kan? Bagaimana kau—”

Deru kereta menelan kata-kata Taemin selanjutnya, dan ia tidak menyangka akan ada semburan manusia dari kedua sisi. Secara refleks ia berjalan mundur, Minho menangkap pundaknya.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja jika ada kau,” bisik Minho di telinganya, kehangatan napas lelaki itu sedikit meredakan ketegangan ujung saraf Taemin. “Dan kau akan baik-baik saja jika ada aku, bukan begitu?”

Perlahan Taemin mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk ke kompartemen yang lumayan lengang meski semua kursi sudah terisi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada pilar serta pegangan di langit-langit; guncangan kereta, kendati lembut, tidak akan mampu diredamnya tanpa berpegangan, apalagi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Minho yang sudah tampak nyaman menggantungkan jemari di pegangan langit-langit; ketika mata mereka bertemu, lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan yang bebas. Taemin menyambutnya penuh terima kasih.

Mereka berpegangan tangan hingga pada satu stasiun segerombol besar manusia masuk lewat kedua pintu kompartemen mereka. Taemin meneguk ludah panik, semakin banyak tangan telanjang serta rambut berkeliaran di dekatnya. Jemarinya mencengkeram milik Minho lebih kuat, punggungnya semakin menempel ke dada lelaki itu. Seorang pria kantoran berbau nikotin dengan keringat menetes-netes di dahi mengempaskan tubuh di dekat mereka. Kerah kemejanya yang menghitam sangat dekat dengan Taemin.

“Hei.” Napas Minho yang hangat menerpa sisi lehernya. “Berbaliklah.”

“Tapi—”

“Tidak akan ada yang sadar. Kereta ini penuh sesak.”

Taemin tidak menunda lagi untuk memenuhi undangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya beralih menyelinap ke balik jaket Minho yang aman, kepalanya bersembunyi di pundak bidang lelaki itu. Minho memeluk pinggangnya menggunakan tangan yang bebas. Sementara kereta berayun lembut, orang-orang berdiri nyaris tanpa jarak di sekitarnya, Taemin merasakan napas hangat Minho membuainya dalam ketenangan. Irama yang sedikit lebih cepat dari ayunan kereta, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat ...

Satu fakta menyambar kepala Taemin, serta-merta ia mendongakkan kepala. Minho menatap ke luar jendela yang hanya menampilkan terowongan gelap; pupil mata lelaki itu berguncang, napasnya di sebelah telinga Taemin nyaris tidak beraturan, pegangannya di pinggang Taemin lebih mirip cengkeraman putus asa. Jantung Taemin mencelus.

“Maafkan aku,” bisik Taemin, membuat Minho sedikit terlonjak. “Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa kau tidak bisa berada di kereta.”

Mungkin Minho berusaha tersenyum; Taemin hanya melihat kegelisahan di kedua mata itu. “Kau sudah mengingatkanku tadi. Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut.” Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan untuk membelai pipi Taemin sejenak. “Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu.”

Taemin meremas bagian punggung kaus Minho untuk terakhir kali sebelum menaikkan kedua tangan ke pipi Minho, membimbing lelaki itu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. Minho menatapnya tidak mengerti.

“Apakah tanganku dingin?”

Tanda tanya di mata Minho semakin kentara. “Eh, iya. Kau gugup?”

“Aku _takut_ , tapi aku senang kalau ini bisa berguna.” Taemin mengusap-usap pipinya sejenak sebelum meluncur ke lehernya. “Apa ini membuatmu lebih tenang?”

Minho memejamkan mata. “Ya,” bisiknya, tangannya memeluk Taemin lebih erat. “Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. Tanganmu dingin sekali.”

Taemin memandangi ekspresi Minho yang masih separuh ketakutan. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia menurunkan maskernya sejenak sebelum mengecup bibir Minho cepat. Ketika Minho membuka mata terkejut, ia telah mengenakan masker lagi dan mengembuskan napas yang sempat ditahan.

“Kita akan bisa melewati ini,” kata Taemin, berusaha menampilkan senyumnya lewat mata. “Walaupun mungkin kita harus cari alternatif kendaraan lain sewaktu kembali nanti.”

Senyum matahari Minho kembali. Ia mengecup dahi Taemin dan menyandarkan dahi mereka lagi, napasnya yang hangat menerpa permukaan masker Taemin, tapi itu lebih dari cukup. “Kita bisa bertahan.”


	6. Sunshine and Snowball

Latihan sepak bola berakhir dengan memuaskan seperti biasa, dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Minho setelah mencapai ruang ganti adalah mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas untuk memberitahu Taemin. Lelaki yang lebih muda sudah pulang sejak tadi lantaran hujan deras tapi berniat kembali lagi karena mereka punya rencana makan malam bersama. Mengingat dedikasi Taemin padanya telah membuat Minho tersipu bahkan sebelum pesan balasan datang; dia harus memasukkan kepalanya ke loker agar tidak ada yang tahu.

“Apa-apaan ini, peri kecilmu baru memberi kabar gembira?”

Suara itu sangat tidak pantas berada di ruang ganti. Minho mendongak terlalu cepat hingga kepalanya terantuk dinding loker dan pelipisnya menubruk pintu logamnya saat hendak membebaskan diri. Sambil menggosok-gosok puncak kepala, ia mengalihkan tatapan dari beberapa anggota klub yang menertawakannya kepada Kim Kibum yang melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dengan ekspresi jenuh.

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Menagih utang makan malam dari seseorang yang memintaku menjawab panggilan absen karena orang itu bolos bersama pacar kecilnya ke luar kota,” sembur Kibum cepat, membuat ekspresi Minho berubah memberengut. Tentu saja Kibum bakal mengingatnya; kenapa pula ia harus meminta orang ini tempo hari.

“Lain kali saja,” sahut Minho singkat sambil menutup pintu loker. Kibum membuntutinya dengan gigih ke area pancuran, keberadaan para anggota klub yang telanjang maupun penuh lumpur sama sekali tidak menyulitkannya.

“Aku mau sekarang. Aku bahkan sengaja menunggumu selesai latihan.”

Minho melepas kausnya. “Yah, ada orang lain yang juga menungguku dan itu lebih penting.”

“Apa-apaan,” gerutu Kibum, mengambil jeda untuk mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang beberapa orang yang hendak melintas, lalu melanjutkan, “Jadi teman seumur hidup tidak lebih penting dari pacarmu, huh? Dan kupikir kita sudah punya hubungan yang baik!”

“Biasanya kau hanya bilang kita teman sekelas seumur hidup,” kata Minho sambil memutar kenop pancuran, membiarkan air suam-suam kuku menyembur ke puncak kepalanya. Ia tahu menepati janji adalah satu hal yang harus dilakukannya—ibunya selalu mendidiknya menjadi orang yang menepati janji—tapi ia tidak yakin Taemin akan senang dengan keberadaan Kibum. Malaikat kecilnya telah kesulitan menghadapi publik tanpa perlu ditambah Kibum dalam bingkai besar itu.

Ia menyelesaikan mandi dengan cepat, merasa menyesal masih melihat Kibum duduk menyilangkan kaki di bangku panjang yang berada di antara barisan loker. Tapi orang itu juga sangat keras kepala. Setelah membalas sapaan para junior yang berniat keluar lebih dulu, Minho berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengeluarkan pakaian kering. Kibum segera melonjak berdiri.

“Ayo kita pergi.”

“Lain kali,” dengus Minho. Masih belum ada balasan dari Taemin. Di belakangnya, Kibum memutar bola mata dan sekali lagi bersedekap.

“Oke, aku akan mengaku: sebenarnya uang sakuku untuk bulan ini sudah habis.” Minho menoleh melewati bahu tanpa perasaan terkesan; lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara dengan gestur menyerah. “Jangan samakan aku dengan anak rumahan sepertimu, oke? Anak perantauan tidak bisa disamakan dengan siapa pun.”

Minho meluruskan tatapan lagi ke depan, tepat ketika ponselnya berderit. Tidak mengindahkan kausnya yang masih setengah jalan di lengan, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Aku sudah di halte.” Suara Taemin yang jernih rasanya bisa meluruhkan semua dosa dan hal buruk di dunia ini. Minho bahkan lupa dirinya sempat merasa jengkel.

“Tentu, aku akan segera keluar, Snmmitumengingatkanku.” Kata-kata Minho terpeleset saat Kibum menyembulkan kepala melewati pundaknya dengan pelototan mata penuh makna. Ia mengerutkan kening; Kibum balas menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Mengesah keras, ia berkata pada Taemin, “Tunggu sebentar, ya.”

“Kau tahu aku berada di ambang tidak makan malam!” seru Kibum setelah Minho menutupi bagian bawah ponsel menggunakan tangan yang lain. “Dan kau berutang padaku! Ajak aku bersama kalian.”

“Tidak. Kau hanya mengacau.”

“Sumpah, tidak. Aku hanya akan mengambil jatah makan malamku, kemudian menyingkir dari pandangan kalian. Oke?” Kibum mencengkeram lengan Minho dan menubrukkannya ke dinding loker di belakang. “Kumohon, tadi siang aku juga belum makan selain puding. Apa itu tidak membangkitkan simpatimu?”

Minho tidak ingin luluh, tapi ia pun tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup hanya dengan puding seharian. Setelah kontemplasi panjang yang enggan, ia mengempaskan Kibum, kemudian menempelkan ponsel di telinga. “Snmmaksudku, ada kabar yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.”

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Taemin tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kewaspadaan dalam suaranya membuat Minho tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik menghadap loker lagi dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin kita tidak. Kau ingat aku pernah cerita soal seseorang bernama Kim Kibum? Temanku sejak SMP.” Kibum berusaha mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan setelah mengetahui namanya disebut, tapi Minho mendorong wajahnya menjauh. “Orang itu mungkin berniat ikut makan malam dengan kita. Kau keberatan?”

Ada jeda yang panjang dan Minho sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Taemin. Sambil menunggu, ia melanjutkan mengenakan kausnya.

“Eh, terserah,” kata Taemin ragu. “Tapi, mungkin ...”

“Dia sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut, setidaknya aku akan memastikan dia memegang janjinya,” kata Minho dengan tatapan penuh arti pada Kibum, yang memutar bola mata tidak suka.

“Oke. Aku akan menunggu di halte.”

“Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar malaikat. Aku mencintaimu.”

Kibum menggerung jijik saat Minho mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. “Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mengobrol dengan pacarmu dan aku senang tidak pernah menyaksikannya sebelum ini. Telingaku sepertinya mengerut.”

“Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu dengar,” gerutu Minho, menyambar ranselnya, lalu meninggalkan ruang ganti.

“Tapi itu mengingatkanku,” kata Kibum setelah mereka berada di bawah langit malam yang cerah. “Berkali-kali aku mendengarmu berceloteh tentang orang ini, tapi kau tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?”

“Namanya terlalu berharga untuk diketahui orang sepertimu.”

“Tolol, aku bakal melihat wajahnya sebentar lagi.”

Minho merutuki kebenaran perkataan Kibum. “Kalau begitu, lihat saja sendiri nanti.”

“Keposesifanmu agak menjijikkan, tapi terserahlah—bagaimana kalian bertemu dulu?”

Itu pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu disukai Minho, apalagi berasal dari Kibum yang secara keseluruhan tidak disukainya. “Krematorium. Jadwal kremasi neneknya hampir sama dengan pamanku.”

Kibum mendengus keras. “Jadi anugerah di balik musibah, huh? Apa-apaan itu.”

“Itu adalah kami, jadi diamlah,” sungut Minho. Tentu saja Kibum akan berbicara begitu.

“Oke, oke, dasar tuan penggerutu.” Tapi sinar mata itu menandakan dia belum berniat berhenti mengolok Minho. “Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?”

“Lebih lama dari semua masa pacaranmu digabung jadi satu.”

“Ya ampun, defensif sekali.” Kibum terpingkal. Minho melengos dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Makan malam bahkan belum dimulai, tapi Kibum sudah memangkas sumbu kesabarannya lebih dari separuh. Kehadiran Taemin tidak salah lagi bisa memulihkannya. Hanya perlu sekitar seratus meter sampai mereka mencapai halte, ia harus lebih bergegas.

“Hei, kenapa buru-buru?” panggil Kibum ringan. “Ayolah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian yang lebih romantis dari sepasang merpati—tapi, beritahu aku, apakah semua orang tahu kalau kalian pacaran? Rumornya sudah menyebar ke seantero kampus, sih.”

“Berarti semua orang sudah tahu.”

“Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahan dengan pemarah sepertimu?” decak Kibum geli. Satu sentilan lagi, Minho mungkin tidak akan menyesal meski menonjok wajah Kibum. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama sepertinya semakin melonggarkan kesungkanan yang menahan dari layangan kepalan tangan.

Tapi Taemin tidak akan suka. Setidaknya, tidak akan suka ceceran darah.

“Pertanyaan terakhir dan aku akan diam sepanjang perjalanan.” Minho menoleh cepat, memelototi Kibum yang masih menyeringai senang di sampingnya. “Atau kau lebih memilih aku mempermalukan pacarmu?”

Minho memberengut. Dari jarak beberapa puluh meter, papan iklan di samping kanopi halte yang bercahaya sudah tampak. “Oke.”

Itu ide buruk, pikir Minho dengan terlambat ketika seringai Kibum melebar. Terlalu terlambat.

“Kau hampir keceplosan memanggilnya sesuatu,” kata Kibum setengah terkekeh. “S—sesuatu, aku berasumsi itu panggilan sayang untuknya. Jadi, kalian menggunakan panggilan apa untuk satu sama lain?”

Minho tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya dari memanas, tidak salah lagi berubah merah padam jika menilai reaksi Kibum yang segera menertawakannya. Dengan geram dia menyingkirkan tangan Kibum yang sudah menusuk-nusuk pipinya menggunakan telunjuk.

“S-apa? Sayang? Si-lucu? Ayo, beritahu aku!”

“Brengsek, pergi sana!”

Tapi Kibum jauh lebih licik dibanding dugaannya semula. Lelaki berfitur wajah seperti kucing itu mendadak berhenti menyerang wajahnya dan berganti menjebloskan tangan ke saku celananya. Terjadi sedikit adu jambak dan tarik-menarik ponsel yang membuat mereka menjadi penonton pedestrian lain, tapi Kibum lebih licin hingga berhasil mendapatkan benda itu. Minho tidak mampu merebut ponsel sebelum temannya menggeser layar kunci dan membuka kotak pesannya.

“Aha!” pekik Kibum, itu merupakan pengawal dari ledakan tawanya kemudian. Minho menyambar ponsel dari Kibum yang sudah tidak memedulikan apa pun kecuali rangkaian tawa melengkingnya.

Halte sudah berada di depan mata ketika Minho menyadarinya, dia bisa melihat kaki Taemin dari celah bawah papan iklan, tapi lagi-lagi Kibum harus mengganggunya dengan mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke lehernya.

“Snowball!” seru Kibum, lalu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Tidak ada yang tidak menoleh jika mendengar keributan itu, termasuk Taemin, yang merunduk ke depan agar bisa mengintip lewat pinggiran papan iklan. Matanya segera bertemu milik Minho, sebelum mengerjap pada lengan Kibum.

Minho melupakan keberadaan Kibum. Satu-satunya yang ia lihat hanyalah Taemin, dengan mata bergelimang cahaya pantulan papan iklan di sebelahnya, seluruh ekspresi wajahnya tertutup masker. Pemuda itu melangkah ke depan mereka; perlahan Minho melepas rangkulan Kibum.

“Salju kecilku yang berharga, kenapa kau—” Kibum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Taemin. “Oh, hei! Kau pasti Snowball yang dibicarakan Minho.”

“Bukan,” jawab Taemin, datar dan rendah. “Bukan hakmu bicara seperti itu.”

Suaranya sedikit teredam tapi masih bisa didengar dengan baik dan seketika membekukan atmosfer di antara mereka. Kibum terpana, lalu menegakkan badan dan berdeham.

“Itu memang panggilan yang memalukan, tapi tidak perlu marah, oke? Aku cuma bercanda.” Kibum menyeringai sambil menyikut rusuk Minho. “Dan aku adalah teman sinar mataharimu, jadi—”

Taemin melemparkan lipatan uang tepat ke wajah Kibum, membungkam mulutnya seketika. “Makan malammu. Enyah.” Matanya beralih pada Minho dengan cepat. “Sunshine, ayo.”

Minho tergelagap mengikuti Taemin, sejenak saja menoleh pada Kibum yang masih mematung di belakang mereka. “Kau tidak perlu memperlakukannya seperti itu,” katanya buru-buru, mengetahui pemuda di sebelahnya melangkah marah. “Dia memang Kibum yang itu. Agak kurang ajar, tapi selalu menyelamatkanku di saat-saat tidak terduga.”

“Aku akan mempertimbangkan kebaikan hatinya lain waktu.” Taemin mengerling ke arahnya dengan sorot mata sedingin es. “Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menertawakan panggilan kita.”

Hati Minho meleleh oleh kebekuan Taemin. Seaneh kedengarannya, hanya itu deskripsi yang pantas menjelaskan perasaan yang dialami Minho kali ini. Ia memeluk leher Taemin meski mereka masih berjalan, menggosokkan pipinya ke tumpukan rambut hitam yang selembut salju.

“Aku mencintaimu, Snowball.”

Taemin menepuk-nepuk lengan Minho. “Aku juga, Sunshine. Katakan pada Kibum aku minta maaf kalau kalian bertemu lagi.”


	7. Warm Hugs and Hot Kisses

Minho masih harus menemui dosen, jadi Taemin berjalan sendirian ke kafe yang berada dekat dengan gerbang kampus untuk membunuh waktu. Dia tidak akan punya teman bicara sampai sekitar satu jam ke depan, tapi itu sejujurnya lebih baik ketimbang harus pura-pura ramah di hadapan seseorang di saat satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah memejamkan mata sejenak. Tugas-tugas yang memiliki tenggat waktu berdekatan membuat waktu tidurnya nyaris terenggut sepenuhnya.

Setelah memesan segelas cokelat panas, Taemin memilih tempat yang paling jauh dari kamar mandi dan iseng-iseng melempar tatapan ke jalanan di luar. Bunga-bunga sakura sudah berhenti mekar dengan penuh tenaga dan kini mulai berguguran ke selokan serta trotoar, dahan-dahan pepohonan digantikan oleh dedaunan hijau segar yang menjanjikan musim panas.

Ugh, musim panas. Tanpa sadar Taemin menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah dibaluri _hand sanitizer_ dengan lebih keras. Musim panas berarti keringat, udara pengap yang terperangkap di tanah, serta kulit-kulit manusia yang terpajan tidak tahu malu di mana-mana. Ia membenci musim panas serta kehangatan yang akan membuat bakteri berkembang sangat cepat, makanan bakal lebih cepat basi, semua kejorokan dalam bentuk festival dan perayaan.

Lamunannya tentang liburan musim panas terpotong oleh ketukan pelan di meja. Dengan enggan Taemin mendongak dan menemukan pria yang tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng _latte_ di satu tangan. Seketika dia mengerang.

“Begitu reaksimu melihat sepupu sendiri?” tanya Kim Jonghyun, tapi masih tersenyum. “Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu hanya karena wajahmu dimakan masker itu.”

Taemin memberengut, dan wajahnya semakin tertekuk kala lelaki lainnya duduk tanpa izin di seberang meja. Satu tangannya, walaupun sudah dibersihkan, tidak tahan menggali ponsel dari saku celana, berpikir untuk meminta Minho datang lebih cepat.

“Aku terkejut melihatmu datang ke pernikahan Hyesung bersama _seseorang_ ,” kata Jonghyun, alis tebalnya bergoyang-goyang penuh arti. “Sebenarnya tidak terkejut seperti itu, karena kalian semacam _campus couple_ yang tidak tahu malu bermesraan sana-sini, tapi sekarang rumornya juga beredar di keluarga besar kita.”

“Aku tidak peduli,” gumam Taemin. Apalagi Minho, yang bisa kembali bergembira hanya dengan sebatang _popsicle_.

“Kau akan diledek mulai sekarang, kalau kita semua berkumpul.”

“Tidak peduli.”

Jonghyun mendecakkan lidah. “Benar-benar heran denganmu. Aku berpikir kau adalah anak mama yang terlihat tidak akan mendapat ciuman pertama sampai usia dua puluhan akhir, tapi lihatlah pencapaianmu sekarang.”

Taemin terang-terangan meletakkan ponsel di meja, melirik Jonghyun dengan kejengkelan yang ia tahu terkesan kekanakan, kemudian tanpa sungkan mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya. Jonghyun melihat perbuatannya, dan tertawa keras karenanya.

“Kau tetap seperti ini, Taemin, dari dulu.”

“Mm.”

“Heran bagaimana Minho bisa bertahan denganmu. Berani bertaruh kalian bahkan tidak pernah berciuman—”

“Kami pernah,” sambar Taemin cepat. Ketika menyadari Jonghyun hanya berniat memancingnya, dia mengerang keras. “Lupakan.”

“Kita sudah berada di topik itu, mari kita lanjutkan.”

“Tidak.”

“Ayolah, aku ingin tahu sampai mana kalian berciuman.”

Taemin merasa sedikit beruntung belum menurunkan masker karena dia yakin sekarang wajahnya telah merah padam. Cokelat panas berkecipuk di dalam gelas plastik lantaran digenggam kedua tangannya terlalu keras.

“Diam bukan pilihan, Taemin,” kekeh Jonghyun dan meletakkan kedua siku di meja, mendekatkan tubuh ke arahnya. “Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, kalian sudah pacaran sejak kau masih SMP—atau SMA? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama itu?”

Layar ponselnya menyala, pesan dari Minho. “Bukan urusanmu.”

“Ayolah, kau bisa menceritakan semua pada _hyung_ -mu. Sudah melibatkan lidah, atau malah lebih dari itu?”

Taemin menggumamkan satu lagi _bukan urusanmu_ sambil mengetikkan pesan balasan. Jonghyun tertawa lagi.

“Sebenarnya di resepsi pernikahan kemarin aku melihat kalian berpelukan di taman belakang. Entah apa alasannya. Itu pemandangan yang cukup aneh, mengingat tidak ada kejadian sedih atau teramat senang yang membuat kalian harus berpelukan.”

Biar saja Jonghyun memakan kebungkamannya. Dijelaskan pun, Taemin ragu lelaki itu akan paham betapa pelukan Minho dapat mengembalikan seluruh ketenangannya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia berkata kedua lengan Minho yang kokoh, juga dadanya yang tegap serta memancarkan kehangatan, merupakan alasan dia tetap bisa waras meski baru saja menyalami lusinan tangan kerabat. Denyut jantungnya yang tenang dan teratur memberikan perasaan rumah bagi Taemin. Aroma sabun antiseptik bercampur pewangi pakaian dari lekuk leher Minho membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

Seluruh tubuh Minho selalu panas, sehingga pelukan yang diberikannya pun terasa hangat dan aman.

“Ya ampun, kau tidak berpikir untuk menangis, kan? Aku hanya menggoda sepupu kecilku yang pemarah ini.” Jonghyun mendekut-dekut sambil mengacak-acak rambut depan Taemin, kemudian main-main menurunkan maskernya, dan membuat Taemin secara otomatis menepis tangannya. Sekali lagi lelaki itu terpingkal. “Kau lucu sekali. Gemas melihatmu seperti ini. Ingat waktu di pertemuan keluarga Natal tahun lalu dan kau duduk bersama Kakek karena tidak mau main Uno dengan sepupu-sepupu? Ekspresi meranamu tidak ternilai.”

“Jihyun atau kembarannya memegang kartu dengan tangan masih lengket oleh ingus. Bagaimana mungkin aku ikut main,” sahut Taemin datar.

“Mm-mm, tapi kau tidak keberatan bertukar ludah dengan pacarmu?” ledek Jonghyun lagi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya, wajahnya terlihat akan meledak dalam segelombang tawa lain. “Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Malam itu Minho datang—”

“Dia cuma mengantar _powerbank_ -ku yang tertinggal di rumahnya.”

“—dan kalian berciuman di selasar depan.”

Taemin sungguh berharap Minho segera datang atau Jonghyun yang segera pergi. Pakaiannya hari ini cukup tipis, tapi berkat Jonghyun, kulitnya terasa megap-megap.

“Katakan padaku: bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Minho?”

Sekarang dia seratus persen yakin partikel tubuhnya akan menguap sebentar lagi; kulitnya mendengung dan mungkin berpijar saking panasnya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Jonghyun terbahak sampai berurai air mata.

Mendadak satu tangan hangat mendarat di tengkuknya, ibu jari mengusap-usap pangkal rambut belakangnya. Serta-merta Taemin mengangkat kepala, jantungnya mencelus menemukan Minho merunduk di belakang kursinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tidak mengerti, napasnya masih terengah setelah, Taemin berasumsi, berlari di sepanjang jalan.

“Kalian membicarakan apa?” tanya Minho ceria sembari menarik kursi di sebelah Taemin dan duduk di sana. “Hai, Jonghyun _hyung_. Senang melihatmu lagi.”

Jonghyun mengusap sudut mata. “Tepat waktu, Choi. Kami sedang membicarakan kau.”

“Aku? Wah.”

“Jangan dengarkan,” desis Taemin, separuh membenci dirinya yang terdengar merajuk. Tetap saja dia mencengkeram sisi samping kaus Minho. Minho menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Ya, seperti ketika kau mendadak muncul di resepsi pernikahan kerabat kami. Pelukan, ciuman, hal-hal semacam itulah,” jelas Jonghyun santai, tapi ada seringai senang di bibirnya. “Dan kebetulan kami berada di topik ciuman saat kau datang.”

“Ooh.” Minho meraih tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya di atas paha.

“Yeah. Malaikat kesayanganmu ini sayangnya masih terlalu polos untuk membicarakan itu.” Jonghyun tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah. “Ah, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menggodanya.”

Taemin tahu kedatangan Minho sebenarnya _tidak_ membantunya ketika mengenali kilat-kilat di mata pemuda itu. Ia membuka mulut tepat saat Minho mulai bicara: “Polos?”

Tangan Jonghyun masih separuh terangkat di udara. “Apa?”

“Taemin akan menjadi orang terakhir di dunia ini untuk disebut polos.” Minho cengengesan, pipinya merona. Taemin mulai kelabakan. “Kelihatannya memang seperti itu, tapi kalau sudah berdua—”

“Minum ini,” potong Taemin cepat sambil mengacungkan gelas tepat di depan bibir Minho. “Kemudian kita pergi. Kita harus membelikan hadiah untuk keponakanmu, ingat?”

Minho menerima gelas itu. “Oh, benar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat—”

“Jangan bicara lagi,” sambung Taemin penuh peringatan. Minho menangkap sinyal di matanya dan kembali tersipu.

“Yah, pokoknya, _hyung_ ,” kata Minho seraya meletakkan gelas di meja dengan hati-hati, “tidak perlu penasaran soal hal semacam itu.”

Jonghyun menjulurkan lidah. “Dasar anak-anak picik.”

“Maaf.” Minho tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pangkal lehernya. Itu membuat pinggiran lubang kausnya tersibak dan jejak kemerahan samar mengintip dari baliknya.

Taemin tidak mungkin mengizinkan seorang pun tahu soal itu.


	8. Anna and Elsa

Persediaan film Taemin memang sangat berbeda dibanding milik Minho, tapi berada di kamar pemuda itu membuat Minho jauh lebih bersemangat ketimbang melakukan maraton film di akhir pekan. Dia punya kesempatan memandangi rak buku Taemin yang dipenuhi komik dengan lebih baik, memperhatikan sweter serta kaus lengan panjang yang digantung dan membayangkan Taemin mencantolkannya di sana, mengamati koleksi miniatur objek wisata yang dijajarkan di meja belajar ....

“Kau mau nonton apa?”

Minho menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang mengeklik macam-macam _file_ dalam laptopnya tanpa tujuan. “La La Land.”

“Aku tidak punya.”

“Kalau begitu, apa pun bisa.” Taemin tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ketika Minho menyeretnya ke pangkuan agar bisa ikut memperhatikan deretan film dengan lebih jelas. “Kau tidak punya film yang bukan horor atau _thriller_? Aku tidak masalah, sih, yang mana saja, tapi sekarang cuacanya cerah.”

“Apa hubungannya film dengan cuaca cerah?”

“Tidak ada—ah, Frozen!”

Taemin menoleh, dahinya hampir menumbuk pelipis Minho. “Kau mau lihat itu lagi?”

“Yeah, kemarin di pusat perbelanjaan ada yang memutar lagu _Love is an Open Door_ , ingat? Aku jadi ingin menontonnya.” Minho mengeklik dua kali film yang dimaksud dan membiarkan program pemutar video bekerja. Kepada Taemin yang masih mengerutkan kening, dia memberikan satu kecupan cepat di bibir. “Setelah itu kita bisa nonton Split atau apa pun yang kauinginkan.”

“Padahal kau sudah hafal seluruh dialog film ini,” gerutu Taemin, tapi tetap mengenyakkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke dada Minho. Minho meletakkan laptop ke ujung tempat tidur, memastikan jaraknya cukup nyaman untuk ditonton, lalu beringsut memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka.

“Mm-mm. Aku mulai lupa sekarang, perlu hafalan lagi.”

Taemin menyikut rusuknya saat dia ikut bersenandung bersama para pemecah es. “Jangan lakukan itu. Menyebalkan.”

“Keponakanku sangat menyukainya,” kekeh Minho, masih merasa takjub dengan kelucuan Anna dan Elsa kecil yang mulai bermain-main di ballroom istana mereka. “Saat aku mengikuti dialognya, maksudku. _This is amaaziiing_!” Minho menirukan suara Anna kecil di waktu yang tepat, lalu tertawa. “Dia akan cekikikan sambil bertepuk tangan.”

“Kau sangat menyayanginya, huh?” gumam Taemin sambil mengambil salah satu tangan Minho dan memainkannya di pangkuan.

“Tentu. Aku selalu menyukai anak kecil.”

Selama beberapa saat, mereka menonton tanpa bicara lagi, membiarkan adegan demi adegan berkelebat di layar. Minho tahu Taemin akan sangat membenci jika dia ikut menyanyikan lagu manusia salju, jadi dia melakukannya. Melihat lelaki yang muda merengut sambil menonjok lengannya memberikan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

“Aku serius, Minho. Kalau kau juga bernyanyi _For The First Time in Forever_ , aku akan memintamu pergi.”

“Maaf, Snowball. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu kan?” Minho terkekeh seraya mencium pipi Taemin yang pada awalnya melawan tapi kemudian membalas ciumannya di bibir. Sejujurnya mengetahui pemuda itu _juga_ hafal setiap judul lagu dalam film tersebut membuat Minho terkesan. Merengut dan menonjok, tapi Taemin tetap akan duduk bersamanya setiap kali mereka menonton Frozen atau Tangled.

Minho memutuskan sudah cukup menggoda Taemin dan benar-benar menikmati film, usaha perdamaiannya ditunjukkan lewat pelukan di perut yang erat dan solid. Terkadang Taemin berkomentar, tapi suaranya cukup kecil untuk ditanggapi. Minho tahu pemuda itu tidak serius ingin bersikap negatif.

Mereka berada di adegan di mana Anna mencopot sarung tangan Elsa dan memohon agar hidupnya tidak perlu dikurung lagi ketika Taemin tiba-tiba beringsut sedikit.

“Tidakkah menurutmu lucu betapa semua orang dalam film ini tidak normal?”

“Yeah?” Minho masih berkonsentrasi pada pagar jarum es buatan Elsa. “Bagaimana bisa?”

“Maksudku, lihat saja: Elsa punya semacam PTSD; Anna sedikit hiperaktif dan butuh perhatian khusus; Kristoff yang terisolasi dan hanya bicara dengan binatang dan batu; Hans manipulatif ...” Taemin mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menjatuhkannya lagi. “Ironisnya, hanya Olaf yang agak normal, tapi dia juga _tidak_ normal karena bagaimanapun dia adalah manusia salju yang hidup.”

Minho tersenyum sedikit. “Masih ada Sven. Jangan lupakan Sven.”

“Uh-huh. Berarti hanya Olaf dan Sven yang normal.”

“Tapi, Sayang, bukankah justru ketidaknormalan yang membuat sebuah cerita menarik? Kehidupan orang normal tidak akan dilirik karena semua orang sudah mengalaminya.”

Taemin terdiam selama beberapa saat sehingga Minho bisa kembali mendengar percakapan antara Kristoff dan pedagang tentang pasokan dan permintaan yang tidak seimbang. Kristoff yang tidak normal, huh? Sebenarnya selama ini Minho berpikir pemuda itu cukup oke walaupun agak ketinggalan zaman. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia menonton Frozen berulang kali demi menghibur keponakannya yang masih balita; dia lebih berkonsentrasi tentang bagaimana membuat gadis cilik itu tertawa ketimbang kepribadian setiap karakter.

“Itu tidak adil, bukan?” tanya Taemin setengah menggumam, berselang beberapa menit setelahnya, dan selama beberapa detik Minho berpikir pemuda itu membicarakan kereta luncur Kristoff yang jatuh dan meledak di dasar jurang. “Tentang orang-orang, maksudku. Mereka menginginkan satu hal yang berbeda dari kenormalan sebagai hiburan, tapi tidak bisa menerima itu berada _sungguhan_ di antara mereka.”

Minho mengecup pelipis Taemin, lalu sudut bibirnya. “Apa kau sedang ingin bersedih?”

“Tidak, aku hanya mencoba realistis.” Taemin mendesah dan mendongakkan kepala, memandangi langit-langit kemudian mendesah sekali lagi. “Menonton film terasa menyenangkan karena kau bisa masuk ke kehidupan yang tidak normal selama sejenak. Kau menyelaminya, menikmatinya, _menakutinya_ , tapi kau tetap merasa tenang karena tahu kehidupanmu yang normal dan membosankan menunggu di luar pintu bioskop. Seseorang akan membenci kenormalan sekaligus mendambakannya. Manusia memang seperti itu.”

Minho tidak terlalu paham makna pembicaraan Taemin, jadi dia sekadar mencium satu per satu jemari kekasihnya yang cenderung kering. Kebiasaan mencuci tangan berulang kali, saling menggosokkannya setelah melihat sesuatu yang kotor, serta pemakaian antiseptik berlebihan membuat kulitnya terkelupas, walaupun Minho tahu sekarang lebih baik ketimbang dulu.

Mereka bukan pasangan paling normal di dunia—malahan, bisa dibilang mereka adalah satu di antara yang tidak normal. Lebih banyak hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan dibanding pasangan lainnya. Tapi Minho tidak sedikit pun membencinya. Tidak akan mampu membenci dengan kesempurnaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan mereka.

Masih mempertahankan buku-buku jari Taemin di bibirnya, Minho tersenyum kecil.

“Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau mirip Elsa?”

“Aku? Bagaimana bisa?”

Senyum Minho semakin lebar. “Kau suka musim dingin dan kesendirian. Kau terlihat membenci semua orang, tapi itu sebenarnya karena kau khawatir pada mereka. Dan lagi, kau sama-sama menarik seperti Elsa.”

Taemin tidak pernah menoleh lebih cepat dari itu. “Kau berkata Elsa menarik? Karena gaunnya tersibak sampai paha atau karena riasan wajahnya bagus?”

Minho terkekeh mendengar nada cemburu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suara kekasihnya. Membiarkan monster salju mengejar rombongan Anna, dia perlahan membaringkan Taemin ke permukaan ranjang dan menumpukan kedua siku di masing-masing sisi kepala si pemuda.

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Apa lagi alasan yang mungkin?” dengus Taemin sambil memalingkan muka.

“Menurutmu aku tertarik pada seorang tokoh animasi?”

“Bisa jadi.”

“Itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan tetap memilihmu.” Minho mencium dagu Taemin gemas, lalu menaikkan pandangan ke kedua manik gelap tersebut, membiarkan pemuda itu melihat keyakinan dalam matanya. “Dan aku tidak keberatan meski di kehidupan selanjutnya aku juga memiliki ketakutan yang tidak normal terhadap ruangan tertutup.”

Taemin mengerling ke atas, pada jendelanya yang terbuka lebar dan membuat bulan serta beberapa bintang dapat mengintip mereka. Minho mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya.

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Seperti katamu,” ujar Taemin seraya membalas tatapan Minho sekali lagi, “ketidaknormalan dapat membuat cerita menarik. Kehidupanku tidak akan menarik jika berpacaran dengan orang yang terlalu normal.”

Minho mencengir, membiarkan Taemin merengkuh pinggir rahangnya menggunakan pucuk-pucuk jemari dan menciumnya lembut.

“ _True love brings out the best_.”

Taemin menaikkan alis, tapi begitu menyadari Minho sekadar mengucapkan salah satu lirik nyanyian para _troll_ , ia kembali memutar bola mata. Tetap saja pemuda itu tersenyum dan Minho merasa apalah arti kenormalan jika dia bisa mendapatkan _ini_ sebagai gantinya.


	9. Summer Boy

_“Hanya orang-orang miskin yang bisa terkena penyakit semacam itu.”_

_“Hei, bukankah ini berarti kau hidup dalam lingkungan jorok?”_

_“Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya; dia berpenyakit.”_

Seperti orang tenggelam yang baru saja menemukan cara kembali meruap ke permukaan laut, Taemin membuka mata dengan napas terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan seluruh persendiannya lemas. Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang gelap; perlahan pula ketenangan menyusuri ototnya seperti pijatan lembut. Menemukan lengan Minho di pinggangnya, segera saja ia menggulingkan badan dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada si pemuda jangkung. Aromanya yang khas melingkupi Taemin dalam kenyamanan.

“Mimpi buruk?”

Suara itu mengejutkan karena Taemin berpikir Minho tidur lelap, tapi mungkin dia juga berkonvulsi di antara mimpi buruk. Tanpa mengangkat kepala, ia mengangguk. Minho memeluknya erat, semakin merapatkannya pada satu-satunya inti ketenangan yang pernah ditemukam Taemin—degup jantungnya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” gumam Minho, kata-katanya bergetar dan berdentum di sensor perasa Taemin, mana saja yang berkontak dengan laki-laki itu. “Tidak apa-apa. Kita di sini sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita.”

Itu ungkapan pelipur lara, jelas sekali, tapi Taemin mendapati air mata mendesak keluar, meluber ke pinggiran lubang kaus Minho. Ia melingkarkan lengan di antara celah lengan Minho, memeluk lelaki itu pada belikatnya.

“Kau mau lampunya dinyalakan?”

Tersedu, Taemin menggeleng.

“Bisakah kau tidur lagi? Atau perlu kubawakan minuman?”

Sekali lagi Taemin menggeleng. Satu-satunya yang dibutuhkannya adalah Minho. Di sini dan melindunginya. “Aku akan tidur,” dia terisak. “Ibu memintaku bangun pagi-pagi sekali.”

“Oh Sayang ...”

“Aku benci ini, Minho.” Tangisan Taemin semakin sulit dikendalikan, jari-jemarinya mencengkeram pundak Minho. “Aku benci ini. Aku tidak bisa ... aku tidak mungkin bertemu lagi.” Minho mengusap-usap rambutnya, membelai pipinya, masing-masing meninggalkan jejak membara. Rasanya Taemin bisa merasakan kaki-kaki kecil menggerumuti kulitnya. Ia semakin melesakkan wajah ke dada kekasihnya, melawan semua paranoia yang mulai memelintir dasar perutnya. “Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Minho. Tidak mungkin.”

Perlahan Minho membimbingnya duduk, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya saat ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Kecemasan irasional semakin memenuhi ruang abdomen, kini naik ke dada. Taemin nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

“Taemin, tenanglah. Tarik napas dalam-dalam.”

Taemin terisak, tersengguk, terbatuk, namun tetap mencoba melakukan saran Minho—dan mendadak membuatnya bisa mencium semua yang seharusnya tidak berada di kamarnya yang hampir steril. Ia melepaskan pegangan Minho dan berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya tapi bukan kekhawatirannya.

_“Jijik! Anak itu menjijikkan!”_

_“Kau bakal ketularan kalau dekat-dekat.”_

Telapak tangan Minho yang hangat mendarat di tengkuknya, mengusap-usapnya, menuntunnya membersihkan muka dan mulut. Tangisannya hanya tertinggal decit napas yang tak beraturan; Minho memintanya bernapas dengan tenang.

“Dengar, Taemin—”

“Aku menjijikkan,” bisik Taemin gemetar. Ia tahu itu hampir mustahil benar, ia tahu kondisinya sama sekali berbeda dibanding bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia tahu, tapi emosi melibasnya tanpa ampun, mencicangnya menjadi gundukan daging dan tulang yang menjijikkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, selembar tipis pertahanannya yang tersisa telah jebol; penglihatannya mulai diisi bercak-bercak hitam, berselang-seling dengan kilas botol-botol obat, tirai rumah sakit, orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di balik masker.

“Taemin ...”

“Menjauh dariku!” Taemin menjerit, kedua tangannya terangkat ke sisi kepala, menghalau suara batuk samar, kerisik pena di atas lembar observasi, kecipuk obat. Menolak reda meski Taemin telah berjongkok, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dari kenangan yang menghunjamnya dari berbagai sisi. “Pergi dariku! Aku menjijikkan!”

Ini tidak sungguhan, Taemin juga tahu. Sama seperti perasaan teremas di paru-parunya, tenggorokannya yang seakan menciut, mulutnya yang mendadak asam, tidak satu pun dari itu semua yang nyata. Ia sekadar terperosok dalam memori.

Tapi itu membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. Lebih kotor dan menjijikkan.

Minho mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya, membuat Taemin ingin sekali lagi berteriak histeris bahwa mungkin saja lelaki itu akan menerima penyakit darinya. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga darah merebak di lidahnya.

“Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu.” Tangan Minho terangkat— _nah kan, dia juga jijik, dia takut tertular_ —hanya untuk digantikan oleh kecupan di puncak kepala yang hangat. Napas Taemin tersekat. “Aku mencintaimu, _snowball_.”

Taemin mendengar pintu ditutup, tapi tidak ada bunyi langkah. Air matanya kembali meruap. Minho menunggunya di luar pintu.

.

Matahari terbit dengan cepat, musim panas sepertinya telah menempati posisi nyaman kota mereka. Taemin memperhatikan sinar oranye menerobos di celah antara kerai jendela, jelalatan ke seluruh bagian kamar seolah mencari benda yang bergerak, dan sayang sekali semuanya bergeming. Termasuk Taemin, yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu.

Taksi datang tak lama sebelum ini—decit ban, pintu terbuka dan tertutup, gemeretak kerikil terinjak sol sepatu yang tergopoh-gopoh. Lalu pintu depan terbuka, seruan-seruan selamat datang. Semakin banyak langkah kaki, koper yang diletakkan begitu saja di lantai, pertukaran apa kabar yang cepat dan bersemangat.

“Taesun!” Suara menggelegar itu sejenak seperti menghentikan degup jantung Taemin. Ia menumbukkan dahi ke tempurung lutut. “Wah, lihat anak ini. Dulu aku mengajarimu naik sepeda, tapi sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa! Sudah punya pacar?”

“Paman, itu yang kautanyakan untuk pertama kali?” Taesun menyahut, setengah mengerang tapi jelas tidak serius. Gelak tawa. Taemin bisa membayangkan janggut yang tumbuh berantakan itu tersentak-sentak saat tertawa, kepalanya yang agak didongakkan.

Taemin ingin menutup kedua telinganya, tapi ia menghunjamkan kuku-kuku pada kain celana, mencegah dorongan tersebut. Seiring bertambahnya umur, ia tahu muara masalah tidak bisa dilemparkan pada lelaki itu. Semuanya tidak lebih dari pendeknya akal sewaktu dia masih sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja tulang belakangnya menggelenyar saat sekali lagi mendengar pria itu berbicara pada ibu mereka.

“Dan ini—woah, siapa ini?”

“Taemin. Pangling, Paman?” celetuk Taesun, mungkin sambil menyeringai dan menepuk pundak Minho. “Dia tumbuh lebih besar daripada aku.”

“Taemin!” Taemin semakin mencengkeram celana, ia bisa melihat mata kecil tapi awas itu memelototinya, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah, alis yang tebal saling mendekat seperti sayap elang. “Benarkah ini kau?”

 “Eh, aku bukan Taemin,” jawab Minho, ragu tapi sepertinya sambil tersenyum.

“Itu pacar Taemin,” seru Nyonya Lee dari dapur, beradu dengan denting cangkir yang diambil dari laci. “Anak itu sedang tidak enak badan. Nanti biar turun sendiri, jika dia sudah merasa baikan.”

“Oh, benarkah? Anak itu masih mudah sakit, bukan begitu?” Empasan sofa diduduki dengan keras.

Tempurung lututnya memanas dan basah. Taemin berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan tentang foto _roentgen_ yang tidak dipahaminya tapi tetap dilambai-lambaikan di depan wajahnya, lengan ibunya yang merangkul pundaknya, tatapan tidak percaya kakaknya ...

Tangannya mendadak gatal. Ia merasa sangat kotor. Ia harus membersihkan diri.

Dengan langkah terhuyung ia beranjak berdiri, membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian bersih.

“ ... penyakit Taemin tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang dulu,” kata Taesun. “Kalau aku bahkan bisa menyebutnya berpenyakit.”

“Dia sempat menjalani terapi,” sambung Nyonya Lee. Cangkir-cangkir diletakkan di meja kopi, gumaman terima kasih pada Minho, entah untuk apa. “Tapi sepertinya terapisnya tidak terlalu bagus. Kami berniat mencari yang lain.”

Taemin menjebloskan kepala ke lubang sweter baru, tidak ingin berlama-lama terperangkap dalam piamanya yang terasa sangat berat oleh berbagai kuman jahat. Setelah mengurung piama dalam keranjang baju tertutup, ia meraih keran wastafel, tidak sabar menumpas tangannya dengan air mengalir.

Dorongan ini begitu menyiksa, rasanya ia bisa merasakan setiap milimeter yang belum terjangkau air. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berada dalam situasi ini.

Sementara itu, suara percakapan terdengar timbul-tenggelam di antara desis air.

“ ... trauma ... lama sekali. Tidak menyangka ...”

“Dia bersih, tapi ...”

“ ... meyakinkannya.”

Taemin menggosok tangannya keras-keras dengan sabun, beberapa tempat terasa lebih perih dari lainnya. Setelah ini dia harus membersihkan mulutnya, tidak bisa tidak. Seandainya bisa, mungkin dia juga akan membuka dadanya dan mengguyur paru-parunya dengan antiseptik.

Ide itu berkembang liar seperti gulma. Pasti tidak akan sesakit yang dirasakannya selama hampir dua tahun. Dan beberapa tahun setelahnya, sampai ibunya memindahkannya ke sekolah lain. Pasti tidak akan sesakit melihat darah dari dahaknya. Semua malam tanpa tidur itu ...

“Semua ini salahku, bukan?” Suara pamannya berdering sampai langit-langit kamar mandinya. Taemin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. “Aku mengajaknya ke negara tempatku menjadi sukarelawan, begitu saja. Dulu aku memang tidak berpikir panjang—bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan anak kecil yang rentan?”

“Kakak ipar, apa yang kaubicarakan?” tegur Nyonya Lee lembut. “Taemin tahu ini bukan salahmu. Semuanya hanya kebetulan.”

“ ... walaupun Taemin memang membencimu waktu kau merawatnya,” gumam Taesun, lalu, “Aduh! Apaan, sih, Ibu. Kan memang benar begitu.”

Pamannya tertawa. “Sudahlah, Yeongja. Taesun benar. Aku tidak menyangka ketegasanku waktu itu membuatnya takut padaku—dan pada hal lain, secara ekstrem.”

Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin, melihat seorang anak lelaki bertubuh ceking dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mata, di sudut mulutnya masih tersisa liur dari muntah sebelumnya. Di belakangnya, seorang wanita paruh baya membawa sendok berisi obat.

_“Taemin, buka mulutmu. Kita tidak bisa menggagalkan ini.”_

Lalu pamannya datang dan berkata, “Makanya, jangan sakit jika tidak mampu mengalahkan penyakit.”

Tatapan Taemin tertuju kembali pada tangannya di bawah guyuran air. Cepat-cepat ia membilas, lalu mengeringkannya dengan tisu.

Ya, ia tahu, dalam proses pendewasaannya, bahwa pamannya jauh dari posisi bersalah. Ia hanya terlalu frustrasi, terlalu ketakutan, terlalu marah, di bawah tudingan telunjuk anak-anak yang sempat menjadi temannya. Ia tidak punya target karena ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ia sekadar mencetuskan nama pamannya.

Walaupun, ia harus mengakui, dasar dari situasinya kali ini adalah perkataan pamannya ketika itu. Ia tidak pernah dengan sukarela menghirup bakteri maupun membiarkannya hidup dalam tubuhnya.

Tusukan rasa sakit menyentak Taemin dari labirin pemikirannya. Ada satu luka gores di tepi telapak tangannya lantaran ia terlalu dalam mengepalkan jari-jemarinya. Ia memperhatikan garis kemerahan tersebut.

Sarung tangan kainnya tersimpan di rak di balik cermin. Tersimpan dalam wadah yang dijaga ibunya tetap steril. Ia tidak pernah menggunakannya sejak berpacaran dengan Minho, tapi tangannya menemukan jalan sendiri menggeser cermin ke samping dan menemukan wadah logam antikarat itu bergelimang cahaya.

Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Dia sudah bersih. Dia tidak akan jatuh sakit semudah itu.

~~~

Nyonya Lee tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil nampan yang baru saja disiapkan Minho dengan camilan yang sudah ditata dalam piring. “Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau sangat membantuku.”

“Tidak masalah, Ibu.”

“Bisakah kau mengecek Taemin untukku?” tanya Nyonya Lee sambil sedikit memutar piring yang sebenarnya sangat baik-baik saja. Minho tahu wanita itu sekadar tidak ingin menatap matanya secara langsung. Entah bagaimana, kondisi Taemin selalu membuat wanita itu sungkan padanya. “Setidaknya dia harus makan sesuatu sebelum sakit dan mengacaukan semuanya.”

Maka, Minho menyelinap di balik partisi ruang tengah tempat Changwoon masih berbagi cerita pada Taesun mengenai negara-negara yang pernah dikunjunginya, lalu berbelok ke tangga. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Changwoon—pria itu selalu berada di luar negeri—tapi dari cara Taemin memohon padanya agar menginap sebelum sang paman datang, ia berasumsi pria itu sedikit-banyak berpengaruh pada keadaannya, dan rupanya terbukti benar.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Taemin berdiri di landasan tangga, mengenakan sweter dan celana panjang, masker serta ... sarung tangan. Minho mengerjapkan mata.

“A-ada apa, Minho?”

Taemin mundur selangkah saat Minho mendekat, jadi dia tidak mencoba lagi. “Ibumu ingin aku melihat  kondisimu. Memintamu makan, juga.”

“Baiklah.”

“Baiklah,” ulang Minho, lantas mengulas senyum. “Kalau begitu, aku akan turun lagi. Menyiapkan sarapan dan—”

“Sentuh aku.” Taemin menatapnya, kedua tangan gemetar di sisi tubuh. “Tolong sentuh aku. Aku—aku tidak menularkan penyakit dan kau tidak akan memberiku apa pun. Kumohon sentuh aku. Buat aku menjadi normal lagi, seperti kemarin dan sebelumnya.”

Dengan ragu Minho mengulurkan tangan. Teringat kembali bagaimana Taemin menatapnya ketakutan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, juga di saat-saat tertentu Taemin mendapat serangan panik dan menolak segala macam kontak fisik dengan siapa pun, atau ketika mereka tidur bersama dan Taemin hampir tercekik oleh mimpi buruk ...

Kendati demikian, Taemin memintanya, mengharapkan sedikit saja rasa kenormalan. Minho mengenyahkan keraguannya dan menyusurkan buku jari telunjuknya ke pipi Taemin yang tertutup. Pemuda itu berjengit, tapi memberinya tanda agar terus melakukannya. Minho menangkup pipinya, membelai telinga dan ujung-ujung rambut pendeknya.

“A-aku baik-baik saja?”

“Kau baik-baik saja,” balas Minho, masih tersenyum, masih mempertahankan sentuhannya selembut bulu. “Kita baik-baik saja. Sekarang dan seterusnya.”

Taemin memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. “Kupikir begitu.”

“Kau mau turun?”

“Y-yeah, menyapa Paman.”

“Anak pintar.”

Taemin sedikit saja membuka matanya, tetap mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah, ketika Minho merasakan tangannya yang bebas diraih oleh tangan lain yang kisut, kasar, tapi sehangat matahari.

“Kita baik-baik saja,” bisik Taemin. “Menyentuh tanganmu baik-baik saja.”

“Benar.” Minho mengusap pipinya.

“Aku tidak akan mendapat penyakit apa-apa.”

“Itu benar.” Minho meremas jemarinya.

“Kau ... kau akan tetap mencintaiku setelah ini, kan?”

Minho mengangkat jalinan jemari mereka, mengecup punggung tangannya sendiri, kemudian menempelkannya ke tempat bibir Taemin berada.

“Tidak akan berubah.”


	10. Their Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuper long backstory (~4000 words) dengan typo bertebaran dan kalimat tumpang tindih berantakan. beware.

Melihat peti itu digelindingkan ke dalam relung sempit yang berpijar membuat Minho seketika merasa mual. Ia terhuyung mundur, menubruk kakak lelakinya yang seketika menangkap pundaknya. Lelaki yang lebih tua memberikan senyum sekilas, secepat yang diizinkan dalam suasana berduka, lalu sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Gestur yang paling dibutuhkan Minho. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan baru bisa menarik napas di koridor yang menawarkan begitu banyak cahaya matahari musim semi.

Pada dasarnya mengikuti acara kremasi berada di luar rencana Minho, tapi bahkan alasan menderita penyakit kelas delapan tidak akan membuatnya dikecualikan. Ia meraba leher yang terasa tercekik kendati tidak ada dasi yang mengikatnya, dan beralih membuka kancing kedua dari kemejanya. Kalau dipikir, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mengenakan dasi.

Ia terus berjalan, tidak mengkhawatirkan apa-apa selama jendela lebar dan cahaya matahari yang berselang-seling menjamahnya tetap berada dalam jangkauan. Saat ia berbelok ke salah satu tikungan, bagaimanapun, jantungnya seakan melesak ke dasar perut menemukan sosok berpakaian serba-hitam berdiri geming di satu sisi dinding.

Dilihat sekali lagi, sosok itu bukan malaikat maut yang sempat terpikir olehnya. Hanya seorang pemuda, mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya jika melihat postur yang lebih ringkih dan mungil dibanding Minho. Mengenakan setelan hitam dan dasi hitam, masker hitam tapi sarung tangan putih, kacamata berbingkai hitam serta rambut depan menjuntai sampai alis. Minho memandanginya lama-lama, memastikan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan manusia dan bukan sebuah ... sesuatu.

Lalu orang itu menoleh. Minho mengerjapkan mata.

“Hai,” kata Minho ragu. Pemuda itu mengangguk samar. Barangkali Minho akan segera ambil langkah seribu jika sebotol air mineral tidak diacungkan ke arahnya. Butuh dua detik baginya untuk memproses situasi tidak biasa ini. “Ah, mau minta dibukakan?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk lebih kentara.

Minho melakukan permintaan tanpa suaranya, berpikir mungkin sarung tangan itu yang membuat pekerjaan simpel menjadi lebih berat, walaupun ia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa orang aneh ini tidak minta bantuan kerabatnya saja. Kebanyakan orang datang ke rumah duka bergerombolan, bukan? Atau, seperti Minho, pemuda itu juga sedang ingin jauh dari orang lain.

“Terima kasih.” Suaranya halus, mengejutkan Minho.

“Tentu.”

Berkebalikan dengan kemauan sebelumnya, Minho mengayunkan tubuh ke bangku logam panjang yang berada di seberang dinding tempat si pemuda berdiri. Mereka bertatapan; Minho berusaha tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk ruang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Minum sambil duduk saja, supaya tidak tersedak.”

Didahului anggukan kecil, pemuda itu menurut. Minho tidak ingin, tapi tetap memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di sebelahnya menurunkan masker sampai dagu perlahan-lahan—dan mendadak ia tak mampu membagi perhatian pada botol yang ditunggingkan di depan bibir tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersedak sedikit setelah menoleh ke samping. “Maaf—kenapa?” tanyanya seraya cepat-cepat menaikkan masker. Minho menutup mulut yang entah sejak kapan menganga, kemudian menggeleng.

“Kau tampan sekali. Itu saja.”

Manik gelap di balik kacamata itu berkilat-kilat. Entah geli atau malah jijik. Minho hanya tahu caranya mengulurkan tangan ke jarak di antara mereka.

“Aku Minho. Kau?”

Pemuda itu sekadar menatap uluran tangannya, lantas menjawab, “Taemin.”

~~~

“Taemin!”

Akhirnya Minho berhasil memanggil pemuda itu, setelah dua jam penuh siksaan duduk di bangku paling belakang ruang kelas bimbingan belajar, setelah segulung waktu seolah tiada akhir hanya mampu melihat punggung Taemin. Aneh juga ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Taemin sebelum ini, mengingat betapa mencolok pemuda itu di matanya.

Taemin mendongak dari ponsel lipat yang sedang ditekuninya. “Ya?”

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kita satu akademi!” seru Minho girang.

“Oh, aku barusan pindah seminggu lalu,” gumam Taemin, lantas kembali berkonsentrasi pada layar ponsel, jemarinya yang masih berbungkus sarung tangan bergerak tangkas mengetik pesan. Minho tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika sudah diabaikan terang-terangan begitu, tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sisi Taemin. Tidak secepat ini.

“Sebelumnya di mana?”

Taemin mengedikkan bahu.

“Padahal ini akademi kelas dua,” kata Minho, lebih pada diri sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, ia juga tahu kemampuannya lebih condong pada olahraga dan bukan bidang akademis, sehingga masuk bimbingan belajar biasa saja tidak akan mengganggunya. Taemin, bagaimanapun, terlihat seperti anak yang didorong untuk mereguk ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa masuk SMA favorit.

“Aku tahu,” jawab Taemin secara mengejutkan. “Pelajarannya lambat sekali.”

Itu tidak lucu, tapi Minho cengengesan. “Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang?”

“Yup.”

“Aku bisa mengantarmu.”

“Dijemput ayahku.”

“Hmm, sayang sekali.” Minho tidak tahan melarikan matanya ke fitur wajah Taemin yang absen kecuali untuk sepasang mata bulat, itu pun di balik lensa. Satu-satunya petunjuk mengenai wajah Taemin adalah tempo hari, dan rasanya sudah cukup bagi Minho. _Maksudku, hidung melengkung yang lucu itu, bibir merah muda itu, pipinya yang kemerahan itu ..._

Ponsel dalam genggaman Taemin berdenting. Dengan sigap Minho mengikuti langkah si pemuda membelah koridor yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang baru saja selesai belajar.

“Jadi, biasanya kau memang dijemput?” Minho berusaha menciptakan pembicaraan. Taemin mengangguk. “Enak sekali ya. Tapi aku sendiri lebih suka jalan kaki, sih. Naik mobil tidak tertahankan untukku. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang mau jemput. Ibuku bilang aku bisa lari lebih cepat daripada terjebak kemacetan, dan ...”

Tepat di depan mata Minho, bahkan di saat ia masih berbicara, seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan sengaja menyurukkan lengan Taemin ke samping. Keras-keras. Kepala Taemin terayun ke pundak Minho, tapi dengan cepat ia berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya lagi. Niatnya untuk lanjut berjalan terhenti oleh lawannya yang menghalangi jalannya.

“Anak gila,” semprot si badan besar bengis. “Oi, apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Gila ya gila saja, jangan sombong juga.”

Taemin tidak berkedip, tidak berbicara.

“Brengsek, kau tidak tahu bicara dengan siapa—”

Minho menjulang di atas mereka berdua, sehingga bukan kesulitan baginya menahan wajah anak berbadan besar itu menggunakan telapak tangan dan mendorongnya mundur sampai menubruk pejalan kaki lain. Sesungguhnya Minho tidak tahu duduk permasalahan mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Taemin. Begitu saja alasannya.

Si pembuat masalah melirik postur Minho yang mengintimidasi, kemudian melengos pergi. Minho hampir mengejarnya kalau bukan untuk Taemin yang tetap bergeming di posisi semula.

“Lupakan saja,” gumam Taemin datar sambil menepis lokasi si badan besar sempat menyentuhnya, seolah sedang menyapu debu. “Tapi terima kasih.”

“Apa kau terbiasa dirundung olehnya?”

“Tidak.” Jawaban Taemin, untuk pertama kali, kedengaran kering. Tidak ada kejujuran dalam suaranya. Minho menyambar pundaknya, yang membuatnya memekik kecil dan Minho buru-buru menurunkan tangan kembali.

“Di mana sekolahmu?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Apa itu penting?”

“Agar aku bisa membantumu lain kali! Apa dia memperlakukanmu sama di sekolah?”

Mungkin Taemin tersenyum, mungkin Taemin menyeringai. Yang jelas, kedua mata itu terangkat membentuk bulan sabit. “Aku tidak sekolah.”

 

Butuh dua puluh empat jam bagi Minho untuk mendapati bahwa Taemin sekolah di rumah, jawaban itu pun didapatkannya langsung dari yang bersangkutan saat mereka bertemu lagi keesokan harinya.

“ _Homeschooling_ ,” kata Taemin kasual. Minho terenyak.

“Kenapa?”

“Menurutmu kenapa?”

Minho memperhatikan Taemin dari atas ke bawah, tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk. Selain kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah entitas paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya, ia tidak tahu apa alasan seseorang seperti Taemin harus mengurung diri di rumah. Secara pribadi, gagasan mendekam di balik dinding-dinding kedengaran seperti mimpi buruk bagi Minho.

“Entah,” ujar Minho kemudian, saat guru mereka datang tergopoh-gopoh dan minta maaf karena terlambat masuk. Minho telah memutuskan duduk di samping Taemin agar bisa mengobrol lebih banyak, meski itu artinya tidak ada lagi tidur sembunyi-sembunyi di balik benteng buku. Taemin tampaknya lebih senang duduk di depan.

“Karena,” jawab Taemin setengah mendesah, “aku tidak normal.”

“Huh?”

“Lee Taemin.” Guru mereka tersenyum dan mengulurkan spidol ke arahnya. Tipikal senyum yang hanya diberikan pada murid yang kedapatan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. “Silakan kerjakan soal ini di depan.”

Minho celingukan begitu merasakan perubahan atmosfer dalam kelas ketika Taemin beranjak berdiri. Beberapa anak terang-terangan mencibir, sisanya memutar bola mata muka. Ia meluruskan tatapan ke depan, tepat saat Taemin mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celana, menyeka permukaan spidol dengan cermat, dan baru menggunakannya. Lalu hal itu kembali dilakukan sebelum mengembalikan alat tulis ke guru mereka yang berusaha keras tetap tersenyum.

“Gila anak itu,” desis seorang pemuda di belakang Minho.

“Anak itu maniak atau bagaimana sih,” cetus seorang gadis, lalu dia dan gerombolannya cekikikan. Tak sedikit yang segera membuang muka saat Taemin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Banyak yang tertawa.

Taemin meraih pensilnya dengan gerakan tidak peduli seperti biasa, tapi Minho kemudian melihat bagaimana tangan itu mulai gemetaran.

Minho melonjak berdiri, mejanya dibanting keras-keras. Semua orang seketika mengarahkan tatapan padanya, termasuk Taemin, yang membelalakkan mata terkejut. Minho menarik napas panjang, dan akhirnya menegakkan badan. Lalu bertepuk tangan.

“Minho?” tanya guru mereka takut-takut kala Minho tak kunjung berhenti tepuk tangan. “Ada apa?”

“Taemin satu-satunya yang bisa mengerjakan soal di depan kelas tanpa bantuan,” kata Minho lantang. “Aku kagum padanya. Dia _gila_ bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.”

Semua orang tertegun mendengarnya. Minho duduk kembali dan menoleh ke arah Taemin.

“Kau gila, bung.”

Minho hampir tidak sadar telah menyarangkan kepalan tangan persahabatan ke lengan Taemin, dan ia sudah siap melihat pemuda itu mengusap-usapnya seperti membersihkan kotoran, tapi Taemin sekadar menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Kau juga.”

~~~

Sebenarnya Minho tidak percaya Taemin pelan-pelan menjadi temannya. Entah sejak kapan obrolan mereka tak lagi terbatas pada kata-kata pendek (dari pihak Taemin) dan tawaran untuk mengantar pulang mulai disetujui (yang membuat Minho kegirangan). Liburan musim panas yang intens dan diisi begitu banyak pelajaran tambahan hampir usai dan ini akan menjadi kali pertama Minho mengantar Taemin pulang. Berjalan kaki, tentunya.

“Aku tidak bisa naik kereta. Atau bus,” ungkap Minho sebelumnya, malu pada diri sendiri. Taemin mengangguk saja.

“Aku juga.”

Sulit dipercaya seseorang akan berkata _aku juga_ tanpa kemudian mengorek kenapa. Sesuka apa pun Minho berbicara, ada beberapa hal yang ia pilih tetap menjadi rahasia, dan ini adalah salah satunya. Karena itulah, ia teramat gembira saat Taemin mengambil payung dari sisi pintu bimbingan belajar dan berjalan keluar mendahuluinya tanpa bertanya.

Minho tidak bawa payung, dan karena dia yang lebih jangkung, jadi dia yang memegang gagang payung di antara mereka berdua. Hujan turun ringan saja, khas musim panas yang diperpanjang. Sesekali lengan mereka bersinggungan, Minho sering berpikir Taemin akan segera menarik diri, tapi itu tidak terjadi.

“Rumahmu,” kata Taemin, jauh lebih lirih di balik gemeletuk hujan menimpa payung, “berkebalikan dari sini, kan?”

“Mm-mm. Tapi aku suka berada di luar rumah, jadi ...” Minho mengangkat bahu.

“Kau memang kelihatan bisa berkeliaran di luar sampai sangat larut,” gumam Taemin tulus. Mau tak mau Minho menyemburkan tawa.

“Tidak, kok. Begini-begini aku anak baik. Aku masih mematuhi jam malam.”

“Oh.”

“Omong-omong, tumben ayahmu tidak bisa jemput.” Minho hanya satu atau dua kali menyapa pria yang kelihatan baik hati itu, dan mendengar dari Taemin bahwa pria itu pegawai kantoran biasa. Cocok. Taemin terlihat sebagai anak yang hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua jujur dan pekerja keras.

“Ya, ada acara minum-minum dengan teman sekantor.”

“Woah, itu menyebalkan.”

“Tidak juga sih.” Taemin berhenti berjalan sebentar, bersin, lalu mengambil satu langkah panjang agar kembali sesuai dengan Minho. Butuh satu kepalan tangan supaya Minho tidak segera meraupnya dalam pelukan.

Ini sudah lama dipikirkannya. Mungkin ia menyukai Taemin. Sejak awal melihatnya berdiri mematung, sejak pertama kali menemukan sekelumit sisa wajahnya, sejak mengetahuinya diam-diam memutar bola mata di hadapan anak yang berusaha melabraknya—segalanya dari Taemin tampak unik di mata Minho. Entah kenapa. Yang jelas jantungnya selalu berjumpalitan tiap kali pemuda itu ada di sisinya.

Rumah Taemin tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat bimbingan belajar. Seperti bayangan Minho, rumah itu pun kelihatan ramah dan hangat. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat mengikuti Taemin menaiki undakan depan menuju pintu utama. Taemin meliriknya sejenak, kemudian merapatkan jemari ke papan tombol kode pintu. Minho memalingkan muka.

“Aku tidak akan lihat.”

“Bukan masalah,” gumam Taemin, disusul serangkaian nada yang menandakan pintu terbuka. “Ayo masuk.”

Minho tergeragap, hampir lupa harus menutup payung terlebih dulu. Taemin menunjukkan di mana harus meletakkan payung, selop mana yang bisa dipakai, dan bahwa ibunya ada di dapur. Memang tercium aroma lezat.

“Ibu?” panggil Taemin hati-hati sambil menutup pintu di belakang Minho, lalu berjalan mendahuluinya menyusuri koridor pendek, dan menghilang di sebelah kanan. Ada suara gumaman-gumaman. Minho masih berdiri di ujung koridor, jemari kakinya meremas bagian dalam selop yang lembut.

“Teman?” Seorang wanita muncul di bukaan koridor. Wanita cantik dalam balutan apron, yang membuat Minho seketika paham dari mana ketampanan Taemin berasal. “Kau teman Taemin?”

“Uh, benar.”

“Masuklah, masuklah!” seru Nyonya Lee gembira. Minho dirangkul, pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk ramah, suatu penyambutan yang agak melenceng dari dugaan karena biasanya ibunya sekadar tersenyum dari ruang tengah dan lanjut nonton teve. “Kau sudah makan? Tinggallah untuk makan malam dulu! Jangan pulang sampai hujannya reda. Oh, lihat ini. Pakaianmu basah.”

“Tidak apa-apa ...”

“Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Taemin, bawakan pakaian Taesun untuk temanmu—siapa namamu?”

“Minho. Choi Minho.”

“Minho.” Ibu Taemin meremas jari-jemarinya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Satu senyum terus diupayan wanita itu. “Choi Minho. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sayang. Teruslah berteman dengan Taemin, bolehkah?”

Minho tertegun, tapi Taemin telah menghampiri mereka dengan setumpuk pakaian. Taemin yang sedikit mengerutkan hidung, bibir merah mudanya memberengut, kedua pipinya kemerah-merahan.

Lalu Minho tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

~~~

Musim panas bergulir pergi, digantikan musim gugur yang sendu. Minho sulit menyeimbangkan jadwal antara latihan sepak bola (dia sudah kelas sembilan, tapi pelatihnya memohon agar ia tetap membimbing adik-adik kelas, yang disambutnya dengan sangat baik) dan bimbingan belajar. Akan tetapi, ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan yang kedua karena, selain ia tidak suka belajar, Taemin toh telah berhenti.

Minho tidak pernah bertanya kenapa Taemin berhenti masuk, sama seperti Taemin tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dirinya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lift atau ruangan kecil lainnya. Satu keputusan pasti punya alasan, dan alasan itu tidak selamanya bisa dijustifikasi orang lain. Sementara suatu hubungan harus dilandasi kepercayaan dari dua pihak, kepercayaan itu tidak harus melibatkan masa lalu yang blakblakan, toh waktu hanya bisa menghampar ke depan. Minho bersyukur menemukan Taemin yang sepemikiran dengannya.

Rasanya kini ia semakin menyukai Taemin. Mencintainya, bahkan.

Cinta. Minho ingin cekikikan. Saat menceritakan ini pada ibunya, wanita itu juga tertawa. _Masih ingusan sudah sok bicara cinta—tapi baiklah, lain kali bawa dia ke rumah_. Minho belingsatan mendengarnya.

Langkahnya makin ringan menuju taman tempat mereka biasanya bertemu. Pada awalnya sekadar kebetulan: Minho sedang _jogging_ rutin sore hari bersama anggota klubnya dan Taemin duduk di ayunan. Beberapa anggota klub Minho berkasak-kusuk, tapi Minho segera potong jalur menghampiri si pemuda. Lalu, mereka saling mencengir—Taemin memakai masker, tapi Minho tahu arti mata itu.

Taemin tengah memperhatikan sarung tangannya saat Minho tiba, tampaknya berada dalam kecamuk pemikiran menilai pemuda itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Perlahan Minho berjongkok di depannya, dan barulah Taemin sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Tidak ada senyum di matanya, hanya kekhawatiran yang segera membuat jantung Minho mencelus.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho, ingin sekali menyentuh lutut Taemin tapi mengalihkannya dengan meremas tali ranselnya.

Taemin mengangguk sebentar, berhenti, lalu menggeleng.

“Bisakah aku membantumu?”

“Ibu bilang aku harus mencoba masuk sekolah umum,” kata Taemin, selirih biasanya.

“Oh—dan itu di luar keinginanmu?”

Taemin mengangguk, lagi-lagi menenggelamkan pandangan pada tangannya yang berada di pangkuan. Minho tidak tahu sudah berapa kali sarung tangan Taemin dicuci karena ia bisa melihat ujung yang mulai kumal. Sepanjang waktu pemuda itu mengenakannya, dan kini ia memandanginya seperti benda itu merupakan sumber permasalahan hidupnya.

Atau memang begitu.

“Kau mungkin tidak mengerti,” Taemin mulai bicara lagi, “tapi aku semacam, um, rutin datang ke psikiater. Dia bilang aku tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak mau mencoba. Tapi sekolah umum dan ini adalah hal yang berbeda. Maksudku, ya, ini cukup berkaitan, tapi alasan keduanya tidak sama. Kenapa dia tidak—” kepalan tangan itu menumbuk mata yang mulai basah. “Aku juga mau jadi normal lagi, tapi kenapa ...”

Minho ingin memeluk Taemin, benar-benar perlu melakukannya, saat melihat pemuda yang selalu tampak tidak peduli itu mulai melipat tubuh ke depan, menangis sesenggukan. Benar, Minho tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi sedikit-banyak ia tahu rasanya didorong menghadapi ketakutan terbesar.

Ketakutan tidak sama dengan ketidaksukaan. Ketakutan tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan menjejalkan hidung seseorang ke sumber ketakutannya begitu saja.

“Maaf,” isak Taemin, setelah beberapa waktu Minho membiarkannya menangis. “Maaf.”

“Kau tidak salah apa-apa.” Minho mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari ranselnya, mencabut beberapa helai, sebelum menyodorkannya bungkusan itu pada Taemin. “Ibu menyuruhku bawa karena aku pilek tadi. Kuharap tidak apa-apa untukmu.”

 Taemin tampak ragu. Minho tersenyum.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak perlu.”

Tangan Taemin gemetaran, dan ia terlihat perlu usaha besar untuk menerima satu pak tisu. “Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih.”

Minho menjejalkan helaian tisu yang diambilnya ke saku celana. Dia tidak terkejut Taemin sekadar memangku tisu tanpa mengambilnya. “Sudah merasa lebih baik?”

“Ya.”

“Sekarang, kau mau apa?”

Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku tidak berpikir bisa bergabung dengan semua anak di sekolah biasa,” gumamnya sambil membetulkan masker yang menceng. “Itu di luar kemampuanku. Tapi aku juga, mau tidak mau, harus masuk universitas nantinya.”

“Kau sudah tahu rasanya sekolah,” kata Minho. Ia ingat Taemin pernah bercerita sekilas soal kehidupan sekolah dasar yang mirip neraka.

“Ya. Neraka.” Taemin mengucapkannya lagi.

Minho beringsut sedikit, kakinya mulai kesemutan karena berjongkok terlalu lama. “Aku tidak bisa menjamin SMA lebih baik, karena aku juga belum melaluinya. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada orang yang mau masuk neraka dua kali.”

“Kau terlalu baik. Ibuku tidak akan setuju.”

“Orang-orang akan tetap menghujatmu karena mereka memilih tidak mau mengerti. Kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri.” Minho menatap Taemin lekat-lekat. “Dan kalau kau belum siap, siapa yang akan menyelamatkanmu nanti?”

Taemin menundukkan kepala, meremas ujung sarung tangan yang tidak ditempati jemarinya.

“Apakah kau ...”

“Ya?”

Taemin meliriknya di antara riap rambut. “Bisakah kau menutup mata, Minho?”

Minho terkejut, tapi tanpa ragu memejamkan mata. Tidak biasanya Taemin memintanya melakukan sesuatu dengan begitu banyak keraguan menggelayuti suaranya. Ia menanti dengan sabar, dalam kegelapan, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia mempercayai Taemin. Ia tidak akan berujar bahwa kegelapan, setelah ruang sempit, adalah kelemahannya ...

Lalu ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggung tangannya yang berada di puncak lutut. Usapan ragu dari bantalan jemari yang kisut dan kasar, penuh guratan luka, tulang ruas jarinya terasa jelas. Kelopak mata Minho menggelepar. Ia menahan napas.

“Apakah kau keberatan menjadi penyelamatku nanti?” bisik Taemin. Jari-jemarinya dingin dan gemetar hebat, tapi ditempelkan ke punggung tangan Minho lekat-lekat.  

Perlahan Minho membuka mata dan mendapati betapa pucat kulitnya, pembuluh kebiruan yang bertonjolan saling melintang di punggung tangan. Betapa Taemin berusaha melawan ketakutannya.

“Aku akan melindungimu.”

~~~

Musim semi berikutnya, satu tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Minho melihat Taemin mengenakan seragam. Untuk pertama kalinya.

“Kau semakin tampan,” puji Minho terang-terangan. Taemin tersenyum, dengan bibirnya, karena berdua bersama Minho di kamar tidurnya telah memberikan kenyamanan baginya untuk melepas masker. “Bagaimana hari pertamamu?”

Taemin membuang senyumnya ke jendela dan berkata, “Baik-baik saja.”

Satu kebohongan.

~~~

Di musim panas, satu tahun setelah Minho berjanji akan menjadi teman Taemin selamanya, ia merasakan kemarahan yang begitu membuncah pada Taemin. Untuk pertama kalinya.

“Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?” ia menuntut, mencampakkan masker serta saputangan bernoda darah yang ditemukannya dari dekat ransel sekolah Taemin. Ia ingin menangisi kebodohannya sendiri. “Kalau tidak padaku, pada ibumu?”

Taemin mengenakan seragam musim dingin sepanjang tahun, melindungi setiap jengkal kulitnya sekaligus menyembunyikan lebam-lebam yang kemudian ditemukan Minho saat lengan seragam pemuda itu kebetulan tersibak. Taemin menundukkan kepala.

“Aku ... jatuh di tangga.”

“Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Siapa yang melakukan ini?” Minho menatap nanar pada noda darah itu, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dialami Taemin. “Siapa dia? Walaupun tidak satu sekolah, aku bisa mendapatkannya dan—”

“Aku sungguhan jatuh. Tidak ada orang lain.”

Dua kebohongan.

“Kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai temanmu?”

Taemin membelalakkan mata. “Aku percaya padamu!”

Tiga kebohongan.

Dan Minho menghambur keluar dari kamar Taemin.

~~~

Ketika musim gugur menelusup masuk, satu tahun setelah Minho berjanji akan melindungi Taemin, ia hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Taemin. Untuk pertama kalinya melihat Taemin berteriak histeris sampai tidak bisa bernapas, Nyonya Lee berusaha menenangkannya.

Minho tidak pernah menemuinya sejak mengetahui sekolah, bagi Taemin, tetaplah neraka. Minho merasa sebagian dari ini adalah kesalahannya—jika saja ia menyetujui kekhawatiran Taemin, dan bukannya banyak omong di awal, Taemin tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Beban tanggung jawab yang menggelayuti pundaknya membuat dia tidak mampu mendekat, tanpa sadar waktu telah berputar jauh hingga dua bulan setelah pertengkaran mereka.

Sekarang, Taemin menatapnya liar. Melemparkan semua keputusasaan tanpa suara padanya. Kecewa padanya.

“Pergi dariku!” jerit Taemin. “Kau—aku menjijikkan! Kau sudah tahu itu. Pergilah!”

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minho melihat Taemin sepenuhnya hancur. Berkeping-keping.

Nyonya Lee menoleh ke belakang dan menawarkan senyum sedih. “Minho, bisakah kau pergi untuk sementara ini? Taemin sedang tidak enak badan.”

“Itu benar, aku gila, Minho. Kau pasti takut padaku,” desis Taemin, air matanya berjatuhan. Selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya seperti mantel besar. Tapi Minho bisa melihat matanya teramat sadar, teramat takut dan kecewa. “Kau melihatku seperti ini. Pergilah. Jangan kembali lagi. Hiduplah dengan normal.”

Minho melangkah memasuki kamar, melewati Nyonya Lee, menuju sudut ruangan tempat Taemin meringkuk.

“Pergi sana.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Apa yang kau—” air mata kembali mendesak keluar saat Minho berjongkok di depannya. “Kau melihatku seperti ini. Melihatku begitu menjijikkan dan gila. Aku bukan anak normal, sejak dulu begitu. Kau tertipu. Kau bodoh sekali. Kau naif menganggapku bisa jadi normal lagi.”

Minho mengulurkan tangan, seketika menghentikan cerocosan Taemin. “Bolehkah?”

Taemin nyalang memandangi tangan Minho diletakkan perlahan-lahan ke permukaan selimut, tempat lututnya berada. Tak mendapatkan perlawanan, Minho menyusurkan tangannya semakin jauh ke belakang, mencapai punggung Taemin. Mereka berpandangan lagi, takut dan ragu, kemudian Minho mendorong punggung Taemin hingga dahi pemuda itu mengenai pundaknya.

“Maafkan aku,” desah Minho. “Maafkan aku.”

Taemin bergeming. Tidak bernapas.

“Apakah aku harus melepaskan ini?”

“Kau harusnya jijik padaku,” bisik Taemin tersekat. “Seperti semua orang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu biasa saja menghadapiku. Aku gila aku gila aku gila.”

Tapi Taemin semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Minho, membasahi tali ranselnya dengan air mata. Minho menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin selembut mungkin.

“Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui, Taemin,” gumam Minho.

Taemin terisak keras.

“Aku marah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak bisa melindungimu, dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menemuimu.” Minho mendesah, lagi-lagi merasa sangat tolol. “Maafkan aku.”

“Kenapa ...” bisik Taemin gemetar.

“Oh, tentu saja karena aku pengecut yang tidak bisa menghadapi kesalahanku sendiri—”

“... kau mencintaiku?”

Taemin memundurkan wajah, memberikan ekspresi sedemikian mentah dan rapuh. Perlahan pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan dari balik selimut. “Aku orang semacam ini, Minho.”

Tangan Taemin jauh lebih rusak dibanding terakhir kali Minho melihatnya. Banyak luka baru, ujung-ujung kuku tergerus seperti digerogoti, buku-buku jari lecet, telapak tangan kisut.

Minho memandanginya. “Bolehkah?”

Taemin menatapnya. “Maukah kau?”

Perlahan Minho meraih tangan Taemin, menggenggamnya lembut dan hati-hati. “Aku mencintaimu. Seluruh darimu.”

Taemin menunduk. Air matanya jatuh pada jalinan tangan mereka.

~~~

Musim semi selanjutnya, Taemin melambaikan tangan dari jendela saat Minho melewati rumahnya. Tidak ada seragam, hanya sweter nyaman yang menutupi sampai buku jarinya. Tapi Taemin tersenyum tulus.

Saat musim panas bergulir masuk, Taemin tidak mengizinkan siapa pun menemuinya, semakin mengunci diri dalam kamar, karena cuaca pengap membuat kecemasannya melejit tinggi. Tapi Taemin meneleponnya tiap malam, menceritakan apa saja seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau dibujuk tidur.

Ketika musim gugur menelusup dingin, Taemin bersedia memeluknya. Awalnya hanya sentuhan di lengan yang ragu, kemudian dia membenamkan wajah di dada Minho. Begitu cepat, begitu tidak terduga. Minho mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang, takut-takut menanamkan ciuman di dahinya. Tapi Taemin hanya mengangkat wajah dan mencengir lebar.

“Apa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa melakukan ini?” tanya Minho.

Taemin kembali mengenyakkan wajah di dadanya. “Kau perkecualian.”

~~~

Musim semi, empat tahun setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu, Taemin melambaikan tangan dari gerbang kampus baru mereka. Minho menghambur memeluknya setelah menyelesaikan lari jarak jauhnya.

“Kau terlambat,” kata Taemin dari balik maskernya, membiarkan Minho memeluknya erat-erat.

“Maaf—aku bangun telat hari ini.”

“Seperti biasa.”

“Seperti biasa.” Minho mengecup puncak kepala Taemin, mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu merangkulnya sebelum berjalan menyusuri jalan masuk kampus yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga. Musim semi yang indah, pikirnya, walaupun tidak seindah entitas yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Begitu mempercayainya.

“Taemin,” panggil Minho keras-keras.

“Mm.”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Mm.”

Minho terkekeh. “Begitu saja? Astaga.”

Taemin berhenti melangkah, bersin, tapi tidak mengambil satu langkah panjang agar bisa menjajari Minho. Alih-alih, ia menarik lengan Minho; tangannya yang lain menurunkan masker dari hidungnya. Kemudian ia berjinjit.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taemin menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertama mereka.

“Aku juga mencintaimu,” gumam Taemin setelah membetulkan masker, tangan kurusnya mencengkeram lengan Minho begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih.

Jemari yang kemudian digenggam Minho erat-erat di sepanjang perjalanan menyongsong masa depan mereka bersama-sama.


	11. Cold Beer and Hot Wine

Taemin bergidik dan buru-buru menyurukkan gelas kembali pada Minho sambil menjulurkan lidah.

“Tidak enak. Ini apaan, sih?” gerutunya, sedangkan Minho hanya tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Bir dingin, tentu saja. Minuman yang dipilih semua orang di musim panas,” cengir Minho, lalu, seolah ingin membuktikan kata-katanya, segera menenggak cairan kekuningan itu sampai habis. Semua anggota klub sepak bola yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu sontak bersorak, dan secara spontan mereka melakukan adu minum yang teramat konyol.

Taemin merengut di hadapan teh hambar yang dipesannya. Klub sepak bola mereka menyabet juara pertama di kompetisi musim panas, tentu saja akan ada perayaan besar-besaran yang melibatkan alkohol serta derai tawa berisik. Duduk di sini tidak pernah menjadi keinginannya.

Lengan Minho sedari tadi menggelantung di pundaknya, membuatnya gerah. Ia menurunkan lengan itu dan beringsut sedikit menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar di belakang mereka. Restoran ini cukup mewah, tapi menjadi langganan klub sepak bola karena koneksi internal yang tak terbantahkan (Minho pernah mencoba menjelaskan si anu adalah anak paman seseorang, yang tidak dipahami Taemin, tapi tidak dipertanyakan lagi). Setidaknya Taemin bisa menikmati embusan angin di puncak bukit, dihibur kerlip lampu perkotaan yang berjarak beberapa kilometer di bawah mereka.

“ _Hyeongsu_ *!” Taemin memutar bola mata mendengar panggilan memalukan itu, dan melirik seorang adik tingkat yang menyodorkan gelas menggunakan kedua tangan, jelas-jelas mabuk. “Silakan diminum. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini!”

Orang-orang tertawa. Ini bahkan masih pukul sepuluh. Taemin mengambil gelas itu dan mengopernya pada Minho, yang meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang.

“Kau tidak mau minum sedikit pun?” tanya Minho heran sambil menyingkirkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke samping. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol merupakan keajaiban.

“Rasanya aneh.”

“Kau bisa pesan yang lain. Jus jeruk atau semacamnya.”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah mereka memerasnya dengan benar,” Taemin mengedikkan dagu pada pelayan pria kekar yang mengelap meja sebelah dengan gosokan kuat, “atau malah tercampur keringat beberapa orang.”

“Astaga.” Minho terkekeh di pelipisnya, menggelitik cuping telinganya dengan napas hangat. “Aku jadi merasa bersalah membawamu ke sini.”

“Pokoknya kau bisa memboncengku pulang, itu sudah cukup.”

“Oke, oke.”

Taemin memutar pantat menghadap jendela, memejamkan mata di saat angin malam berembus membelai wajahnya. Pada dasarnya ia lebih suka jika Minho menikmati perayaan ini seutuhnya, tidak perlu khawatir mengantarnya pulang, tapi orang yang dibicarakan juga mengancam melewatkan acara makan-makan klubnya sendiri kalau Taemin menolak ikut. Orang yang lucu, semakin lucu karena Taemin tahu Minho serius dengan ancamannya.

Sementara ia merenungi malam, anggota klub semakin larut dalam kegembiraan mereka. Percakapan semakin keras, botol-botol kosong diangkut pergi hanya untuk digantikan botol baru yang segera disambut bahagia. Saat Taemin menoleh melalui bahu, seorang anggota telah bernyanyi dengan botol sebagai pengganti _mic_ , orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Baiklah, mungkin sudah waktunya ia mencari udara segar. Ia menepuk pundak Minho.

“Aku keluar dulu.”

Minho menatap gerakan bibirnya karena suara tak bisa diandalkan di antara kebisingan, tapi tatapan itu bertahan sedikit terlalu lama. Di saat Minho mulai menyeringai, Taemin mendengus dan mencium bibirnya sebentar.

“Jangan terlalu mabuk.”

“Tidak akan.”

Akhirnya Taemin berhasil keluar, setelah melewati rintangan berupa tangan-tangan yang terulur memintanya tetap tinggal serta tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan. Ia mengenakan sepatu dengan sedikit terburu-buru, lalu membalikkan badan, tepat menubruk dada seorang pria yang berjalan dari arah kebalikan.

“Maaf.” Pria itu tak kunjung menyingkir, dan malah sedikit menunduk untuk mencermatinya. Mau tak mau Taemin ikut mendongak, dan matanya terbelalak.

“Jinki _hyung_?!”

“Oh, kau sungguhan Taemin.” Pria itu mencengir lebar seraya mengayunkan lengan ke pundak Taemin, membuat Taemin berjengit tapi berusaha tidak bereaksi terlalu kentara. “Apa yang membuatmu ke sini? Kupikir kau tidak diizinkan pergi keluar selepas pukul delapan malam?”

Entah itu sindiran atau pertanyaan tulus, Taemin tak mampu memproses tepat waktu karena Minho mendadak saja sudah menjulang di samping mereka. Menatap keduanya bergantian dengan sorot mata berbahaya. Jinki, mengetahui ini, segera memindah rangkulannya pada Minho. Memeluknya, bahkan.

“Minho! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!” cericip pria itu berseri-seri. “Wah, lihat dirimu. Semakin keren dibanding terakhir kali aku menemuimu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih bermain sepak bola?”

Minho memiringkan kepala, keningnya berkerut. “Apa kita pernah kenal?”

Jinki mengerjapkan mata dan Taemin tahu sudah waktunya menengahi. Ia menepuk kedua telapak tangan dengan keras, menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

“Minho, perkenalkan, ini Jinki. Kami pernah bertemu dulu. Dan, _Hyung_ ,” Taemin menatap Jinki lekat-lekat, berharap pria itu dapat menangkap sinyal di matanya, “ini Choi Minho. Pacarku.”

Jinki memindah tatapan di antara mereka berdua kebingungan. Di sisi lain, Minho menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, tampak merasa bersalah, lalu akhirnya membungkuk sungkan.

“Maaf, aku menyangka kau orang jahat yang seenaknya menyentuh Taemin.” Dia menegakkan badan lagi dan mencengir kecil. “Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal.”

“Karena itu, Minho, nikmati saja pestamu. Sekarang aku punya teman mengobrol. Oke?”

Minho menatap Taemin ragu, lalu mengangguk, tapi tidak melepasnya pergi sebelum melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan menanamkan kecupan di dahinya.

“Panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa.”

“Bersenang-senanglah bersama mereka.” Taemin mendorong-dorong punggung Minho, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada Jinki, yang masih mematung setelah peristiwa barusan. “Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu.”

Jinki mengangguk kebas.

~~~

Sepatu keds menginjak tanah, lalu desir jaket parasut saat si pemilik tubuh berjongkok di sisinya. Satu tangan mengurut tengkuknya, beralih menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, meremas lengannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Taemin setengah berbisik. “Muntah saja kalau tidak kuat. Atau menangislah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik.”

Minho beringsut mendekati kekasihnya, lalu, mereka berdua masih berjongkok, memeluknya kuat-kuat. Napasnya berhamburan, kadang tersedak, kadang terdengar terlalu gemetaran.

“Maaf,” bisiknya. “Maafkan aku. Beri aku waktu lima menit. Kumohon.”

“Lima menit atau lima hari, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu.”

Minho menggigil, seluruh tubuhnya dingin. Taemin menggosok-gosok punggungnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan isak tanpa air mata yang kedengaran tercekik. Di sini dingin sekali, tapi jika Minho tidak berniat beranjak, Taemin tidak akan pergi pula.

Taemin mengembuskan napas perlahan. Tanggal sembilan Desember, hari ulang tahun Minho sekaligus peringatan insiden mengenaskan sepuluh tahun lalu yang menewaskan seisi penumpang bus kecuali Minho. Taemin berpikir bukan ide yang bagus membiarkan kekasihnya pergi ke acara peringatan itu, peristiwa yang menjadi akar semua ketakutan Minho terhadap ruang tertutup dan kegelapan, tapi sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selamat, banyak yang mengharap kedatangannya.

Tentu saja Minho tidak mampu melewatinya tanpa membiarkan kilas-kilas memori menjebol pertahanannya dengan brutal. Dia hancur, setiap tahun, di hari yang sama. Apa pun yang dihadapinya ketika itu, di saat tubuh mungilnya terjebak dalam bus yang menjerumus dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke dasar laut, pasti sangat mengguncang mental, hingga membuatnya secara spesifik melupakan tanggal sembilan Desember. Segala yang terjadi di hari itu terhapus sepenuhnya dari benaknya saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari tanggal sepuluh.

(Dan Taemin menyadari, setelah beberapa tahun bersama, musim dingin secara keseluruhan berkabut bagi ingatan Minho. Seperti ada badai salju abadi yang mengaburkannya.)

Minho tahu ini, dan dia selalu meminta maaf pada tanggal delapan. Taemin tahu ini, dan dia selalu menjaga Minho lebih dari biasanya pada tanggal sembilan. Seluruh keluarga Minho tahu ini, dan mereka selalu menyapanya dengan normal pada tanggal sepuluh.

Tapi tidak semua orang tahu dan bisa paham. Seperti orang-orang yang memintanya datang hanya agar bisa mendapatkan ekspresi rapuhnya di hadapan foto mendiang teman-teman sekelas serta wali kelasnya.

Minho yang berada di tanggal sembilan Desember adalah Minho yang mengingat dengan teramat jelas apa yang terjadi pada kecelakaan itu. Nama teman-temannya, warna pakaiannya, tempat duduknya di bus—ia bisa menceritakannya tanpa celah, tapi memangnya kenapa? Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan dia tersiksa sepanjang waktu. Tanpa bermaksud merendahkan kenangan orang-orang yang sudah tidak ada, Taemin tidak tahu poin dari acara ini. Hanya ada kesedihan, rasa perih yang tak tampak, gulungan memori buruk yang membentang tanpa bisa dicegah.

“Sakit,” tiba-tiba Minho merintih sambil mencengkeram lengan Taemin. Menekan dalam-dalam kegelisahannya sendiri, Taemin mengusap puncak kepala Minho.

“Bagian mana?”

Minho terbatuk-batuk, masih menangis. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar merasa sakit secara fisik. Ingatannya yang campur-aduk berimbas pada seluruh tubuh. Taemin tahu ini, keluarga Minho tahu ini, tapi Minho yang berada di tanggal sembilan Desember tidak bisa memikirkan ini. Jadi, yang bisa dilakukan Taemin hanya menggosok-gosok punggungnya.

“Bisakah kau berdiri, Sayang? Kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih hangat, oke?”

Minho tidak memberi penolakan saat Taemin memapahnya berdiri, sedikit terhuyung karena mendadak diberi beban berat. Ada kedai tidak jauh dari sini, Taemin melihatnya sebelum masuk ke lokasi acara tadi. Meskipun tidak yakin bisa mendapat ketenangan, tapi pasti ada kehangatan. Mereka menyelinap masuk, menjadi objek tontonan beberapa pengunjung, tapi pada akhirnya berhasil duduk. Sekali lagi Minho runtuh ke pundak Taemin.

“Temanmu sudah mabuk?” sapa seorang pramusaji. Taemin mendongak, berusaha tersenyum kendati itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang, lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya dari balik masker—jadi, dia tidak melakukannya.

“Tolong minumannya.”

Pramusaji itu memiringkan kepala. “Tentu, tapi apa?”

“Apa pun,” balas Taemin. “Tolong.”

“Oke.” Lelaki itu berlalu. Dia adalah Jinki, Taemin mengetahui namanya ketika dia kembali lagi dengan minuman anggur yang masih mengepul yang dihindangkan begitu saja di depan mereka. “Silakan. Minuman andalan kami.”

“Aku bukan—” Taemin mengernyit, kesulitan menerima gelas dengan satu tangannya mempertahankan Minho agar tidak jatuh dari pundaknya. “Kami belum cukup umur, tapi terserahlah.”

“Woah, serius?” Jinki melebarkan mata.

“Ya, tapi _terserah_. Kami hanya datang untuk menumpang duduk.”

Jinki melirik Minho sejenak. “Dan menumpang penghangat. Temanmu gemetaran.”

“Benar, dan dia pacarku. Trims.” Taemin mengusap-usap rambut depan Minho. Pada titik ini, ia tidak tahu apakah Minho sadar atau tidak. Ia menyibak rambutnya, lalu mendesah pelan-pelan menyadari mata pemuda itu terbelalak lebar. “Oh, _Sayang_. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?”

Jinki tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan mata tertariknya di antara kedua orang itu. Taemin tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap membelai rambut Minho.

“Minho, matahariku, beritahu aku.”

“P-pulang,” bisik Minho, lalu menoleh menatap Taemin. “Bisakah?”

“Oh, tentu saja bisa. Kita telepon ayahmu dulu, oke?” Sebelum Taemin sempat meraih ponsel yang disimpannya dalam saku jaket, Jinki telah buru-buru memutari meja dan merogohkan benda itu dari tempat yang dimaksud. Taemin melontarkan tatapan heran, sedangkan lelaki itu mencengir lebar, lalu menekan nama ayah Minho.

Sementara menunggu panggilan disambung, Jinki menyelinap di kursi seberang mereka. Minho menatap tanpa melihatnya. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan singkat.

“Hai, aku Jinki.”

“Oh, selamat malam, ini Taemin,” kata Taemin, seolah-olah ia menimpali, dan itu entah bagaimana menggelikan bagi Jinki. “Benar, kami sudah selesai.” Taemin mengabaikan kekehan Jinki dan beralih memandangi kaca jendela di samping mereka. “Ah, baiklah. Tentu saja. Kami akan ada di seberang jalan. Baiklah.”

“Apa itu ayah mertuamu?” tanya Jinki. Sekali lagi Taemin tidak mengindahkannya. Sulit rasanya meributkan pramusaji lancang sementara kekasihmu gemetar dan ketakutan di pelukanmu.

“Minho, kita tunggu sebentar, oke? Mobil ayahmu terhadang _van_ stasiun televisi dan, um, semua orang lainnya.” Taemin hampir berkata semua keluarga mendiang korban, tapi itu tidak akan memperbaiki situasi. “Bisakah kau tunggu lima belas menit?”

Minho meloloskan napas gemetar. “Selama kau ada di sini.”

“Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana,” Taemin menjawab sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Minho. Seperti tangkai tanaman yang melayu, Minho gugur ke pelukannya sekali lagi.

Sungguh menyakitkan melihat orang yang biasanya penuh semangat dan ceria menjadi seperti ini. Tapi mereka bilang senyum paling lebar menyembunyikan luka paling besar, jadi ...

“Apakah dia sakit?”

Taemin mengernyit mengetahui Jinki masih berniat berlama-lama di sekitar mereka. “Tidak.”

“Dia kelihatan pucat,” kata Jinki seraya mengangkat satu gelas minuman keras—

“Aku tidak akan membayar itu,” sambar Taemin. Jinki tertawa, lantas, seolah menantang, menyeruput isinya.

“Oke. Tagihannya ada padaku—yah, secara harfiah memang ada _padaku_ , aku yang mencatat pesanan kalian dan bonnya masih di sini. Yang lebih penting, apakah dia Choi Minho?”

Minho menegang di pelukannya. Taemin menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak mau membahas ini.”

Jinki membulatkan mata. “Woah, apa yang membuatmu sangat posesif? Apa salahnya dari mengenali kapten klub sepak bola paling tangguh di daerah sini? Begini-begini, aku sering menonton kompetisi sepak bola antar-SMA!”

Oh. Oh, tentu saja. Taemin tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Minho menggumam di pundaknya, “Terima kasih.”

Jadi, Taemin mengatakannya dengan lebih lantang: “Terima kasih.”

Jinki terkekeh. “Temannya kakak temanku adalah pelatih klub sepak bola kalian. Beberapa kali aku ikut nonton latihan dan aku tahu kalian pantas mendapatkan kemenangan!”

Pegangan di lengan Taemin semakin kuat. Taemin mengelus-elus pelipis Minho, mengetahui satu atau dua hal dari yang dikatakan Jinki menyentuh titik lemahnya. Perasaan bersalah untuk bertahan hidup, kefrustrasian karena tak mampu menyelamatkan siapa pun, kesedihan, kesepian, kemarahan pada diri sendiri ...

“Kau hebat, Minho. Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak satu pun dari ini merupakan salahmu. Kau baik-baik saja, kau dicintai.”

Kepala Minho jatuh ke pangkuannya dan Taemin bisa merasakan kain celananya menjadi hangat oleh air mata. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, membelai rambut ikal Minho dengan lembut, separuh bersyukur tidak satu pun dari kejatuhan ini akan diingat oleh kekasihnya besok. Tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap punggung Minho perlahan.

Jinki menatap Taemin lagi seraya menyeruput minumannya. Satu gelas lagi, yang tidak tersentuh siapa pun, perlahan kehabisan uap dan hanya berdiri geming di hadapan Taemin.

“Apakah dia sedang sakit?”

“Tidak,” desah Taemin. “Hanya mengalami hari buruk.”

Hari yang sangat amat buruk. Sungguh buruk hingga patut dilupakan.

~~~

Jinki tercenung memandangi gelas bir dinginnya. Es di dalamnya sudah mulai mencair, tapi belum seteguk pun meluncur melewati tenggorokannya sejak Taemin duduk menceritakan segalanya.

“Kalian berkunjung ke kedaiku setiap Desember. Aku tidak percaya ini ... pantas saja dia ...”

Taemin mengembuskan napas seraya semakin mendekatkan gelas teh yang dipesankan Jinki untuknya ke dada. “Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.”

Ada kalanya Minho merasa cukup stabil di hari itu dan mampu membalas sapaan Jinki, tapi pertemuan mereka selalu diisi basa-basi sekadarnya, tidak ada yang cukup penting untuk diingat sampai tahun selanjutnya. Sebenarnya Taemin berpikir untuk tidak memberitahu Jinki sama sekali.

Jinki menggeleng cepat. “Yang lebih penting,” katanya, “betapa—betapa besar kenangan buruk yang ia dapatkan, kalau begitu! Aku pernah dengar kecelakaan maut itu, bus yang meluncur menabrak pagar pembatas hingga masuk laut, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

“Tidak yakin,” desah Taemin. “Suatu waktu Minho berkata saat berusaha keluar dari jendela bus, seseorang memegangi pergelangan kakinya dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain menendang orang itu.”

“Astaga,” bisik Jinki.

“Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang benar-benar dia lihat dan alami. Di kedalaman belasan meter yang gelap dan nyaris beku, terperangkap dalam bus, di antara mayat-mayat.” Taemin menggelengkan kepala. “Minho tidak pernah cerita mengenai insiden itu di kesempatan biasa—dia lupa, selain ketika tanggal sembilan Desember.”

Mereka hening selama beberapa saat, lamat-lamat terdengar gemuruh tawa klub sepak bola. Taemin menarik napas panjang.

“Maafkan aku, _hyung_.”

“Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa.” Jinki tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Taemin. “Malahan, aku senang mendengarnya. Dengan begini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah acara peringatan itu berakhir, ya kan?”

Taemin hampir merasa tersentuh ketika bayangan jangkung yang familier jatuh di atas meja. Ia mendongak pada Minho yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Kenapa?”

Minho jelas-jelas keberatan dengan posisi tangan Jinki, tapi karena ia seorang pemuda ramah dan baik hati, hanya senyum lebar yang ditunjukkannya.

“Kau pergi lama sekali.”

“Ah, masa’?” Taemin menggerakkan sedikit lengannya yang berada di bawah tangan Jinki sampai arlojinya terlihat. “Cuma mengobrol setengah jam, kok. Apa kau sudah mau pulang?”

Minho mengangguk ragu, lalu, saat matanya berkontak dengan Jinki, buru-buru membungkuk sopan. “Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian. Sekarang sudah cukup larut dan kami harus pulang, apalagi dengan jarak rumah yang cukup jauh dari sini.”

“Ah, tentu saja.” Jinki akhirnya menarik tangannya, yang membuat mata Minho berbinar, dan memindah pegangan ke pergelangan tangan Minho, meremasnya pelan. “Pertahankan prestasi klub kalian. Aku tahu kau punya bakat untuk itu.”

“Uh, oke?” Minho melirik kekasihnya tidak mengerti. Taemin tersenyum kecil.

“Aku menceritakannya.”

“Ah, Anda pasti teman baik Taemin, sampai mendengar ini darinya,” ujar Minho, masih belum mampu memetakan posisi Jinki dalam hubungan mereka, tapi kini tersenyum tulus. “Terima kasih.”

“Tentu. Dan Minho?”

“Ya?”

Jinki tersenyum. “Mulai sekarang, bisakah kita jadi teman?”

“Tentu saja.” Minho tertawa. “Aku akan senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu!”

Taemin berpamitan pada Jinki dan mendapatkan pelukan yang lebih erat dibanding sebelumnya (“Aku ingin menangis mendengarnya, sungguh.” Taemin hanya meringis), lalu kembali ke ruangan tempat klub sepak bola sudah tumbang hampir seluruhnya. Hanya Minho yang masuk untuk mengambil tas mereka dan, bergandengan tangan, mereka keluar ke tempat parkir.

“Temanmu itu,” kata Minho sambil memosisikan kedua tangan di setang sepeda, “berasal dari mana? Sepertinya bukan dari kampus?”

“Memang bukan.”

“Lantas?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Taemin naik ke kursi belakang dan memeluk torso bidang Minho kuat-kuat. “Tidak pernah tahu kau akan jadi tipe pencemburu seperti ini. Jijik.”

“Jijik? Snowball, aku hanya ingin tahu!”

Taemin terkekeh kecil, dan tawa itu lenyap terbawa angin saat mereka meluncur menuruni bukit. “Minho?”

“Hmm?”

“Kau tidak akan melupakanku, kan?”

Minho tertawa lepas. “Setiap hari kita bertemu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu. Lagi pula, aku _tidak mau_ melupakanmu..”

“Syukurlah.”

Karena Taemin terkadang khawatir pada tanggal sepuluh Desember, Minho tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, termasuk keberadaannya.

* * *

_*Hyeongsu: sister in law_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sepertinya cerita ini semakin tidak fluffy dari hari ke hari lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Jika diibaratkan anjing, kedua telinga Minho telah terangkat tegak begitu bel pintu menggema di seluruh dinding rumah. Cepat-cepat ia menyisir rambut (sekenanya saja, toh panjangnya tidak lebih dari empat sentimeter), lalu mendobrak keluar dari kamar; separuh berlari menuruni tangga, ia akhirnya melesat cepat ke dapur, tempat ibunya mempersiapkan makan malam. Wanita itu memekik kecil saat mendadak ia mencium pelipisnya.

“Minho!” Tapi melihat kekehan putra bungsunya membuat Nyonya Choi ikut tersenyum. Diletakkannya selada yang sedang dikerjakan, dan berganti mengacak-acak rambut pendek lelaki itu. “Kau kelihatan gembira.”

“Tentu saja. Taemin sudah menunggu di luar.”

“Dan akhirnya kau bisa memamerkannya pada seluruh dunia?” ledek Nyonya Choi, lalu tertawa menemukan semburat kemerahan di pipi Minho. “Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Minho menerima kecupan sayang di dahinya, yang mana ia harus membungkuk untuk memberi akses, lalu berjalan cepat menyusuri selasar pendek yang menghubungkan bagian dalam rumah dengan pintu depan. Dan Taemin berada di balik bidang kayu berpelitur itu. Minho tahu karena kekasihnya selalu hanya membunyikan bel dua kali, kemudian menunggu dengan tenang di luar.

Pintu berayun ke arah dalam, memperlihatkan Taemin yang berdiri sambil melipat lengan di depan dada, jari-jemari mengetuk-ngetuk siku. Taemin bukannya tidak sabar, memang begitu kebiasaannya saat tidak melakukan apa-apa: tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Juga bisa mengindikasikan kegelisahan, tapi sepertinya bukan hari ini ketika Taemin mendongak dan menampilkan kerlip di matanya.

“Sunshine—”

Minho mendekapnya, benar-benar melilitkan lengan di seputar punggung itu. “Snowball. Aku sudah menunggumu.”

Taemin membenci kontak dengan manusia yang bukan keluarga terdekatnya. Sangat membencinya, sehingga mungkin saja ia akan menepis orang yang berusaha menyentuhnya, paling ekstrem dia akan terkena serangan panik. Tetapi Minho sudah menjadi perkecualian sejak lama. Mengingat ini membuat satu senyum kecil bermain di ujung bibir Minho, yang disembunyikannya dengan membenamkan wajah di puncak kepala Taemin.

Jemari Taemin yang masih terjepit di antara torso mereka mulai menggeliat di kerah pakaian Minho. “Kita bisa berangkat sekarang?”

Minho menghirup harum rambut Taemin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memundurkan badan. “Tentu!” cetusnya seraya mencengir lebar. “Hari ini aku pinjam sepeda motor Minsuk _hyung_. Tempatnya lumayan jauh, sih.”

“Oh, wow.” Taemin menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, yang _ini_ berarti kegelisahan. Minho tersenyum kecil.

“Aku tidak memaksamu. Reuni selalu seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri. Kalau kau mau menemani Ibu di rumah ...”

“Jangan bodoh. Kau sudah menanti hari ini sejak lama,” gerutu Taemin lirih sambil mengikuti Minho ke garasi. Lelaki yang lebih jangkung mengambil satu helm dari rak, kemudian memutar tumit menghadap Taemin.

“Begitukah?” Ia mengenakan helm tersebut di kepala Taemin dengan lembut. “Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungimu sepanjang waktu di sana.”

“Hari ini kau agak aneh,” tuding Taemin. Tidak bernada komplain, tapi tidak pula terdengar menerima dengan baik. Minho terkekeh.

“Bisa jadi. Aku sangat kepingin bertemu teman-teman lamaku.”

Taemin tidak berkata-kata lagi selama ia mengeluarkan sepeda motor dan menstarter mesin; raungannya sampai menggetarkan kaca. Itu membuat mereka berpandangan terkejut selama sejenak, lalu masing-masing tertawa.

“Agak lebih garang daripada sepeda yang biasa,” komentar Minho sementara Taemin naik ke belakangnya. Ia memperbaiki letak spion. “Sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang.”

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa naik sepeda motor.” Taemin mengungkapkan keheranannya setelah mereka meluncur di jalanan tanpa ada hambatan berarti.

“Aku belajar waktu SMA, teman sekelasku ada yang punya dan dia mengajariku. Sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu, kok.”

Minho tersenyum mengingat semua kebodohan yang sempat dia dan teman-temannya semasa SMA pernah lakukan. Indah untuk dikenang, tapi tidak untuk diulang—memang benar. Setidaknya dia mengantongi banyak pengalaman dari berbagai hobi dan karakteristik teman-temannya. Rasanya jadi semakin tidak sabar bertemu mereka semua.

“Aku bisa mengajarimu kapan-kapan, Sunshine,” ujarnya cerah. Mungkin karena angin yang menderu-deru di sekitar mereka, ia tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Taemin, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia tersenyum ke arah jalanan di depannya dan mulai bersenandung.

“... kau yakin aku boleh ikut?” suara Taemin timbul-tenggelam, tapi tidak menyembunyikan keraguan yang menggelayuti. Kalau kedua tangannya tidak memegang setir, tentu Minho sudah memeluknya.

“Aku sudah bilang dan mereka oke-oke saja. Lagi pula, memang ada tulisannya, kok. ‘ _NB: bawa pasangan kalian_ ’.” Minho tertawa kecil. “Sudah lama aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka.”

Taemin tidak menyahut. Di bawah lampu lalu lintas merah, Minho melepaskan tangan kiri dari setang dan meraih tangan Taemin yang memegangi sisi jaketnya, mengusap-usap buku-buku jari dingin itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

“Aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja,” bisik Minho, menoleh melalui bahu dan tersenyum. “Untukmu dan untuk kita.”

Taemin mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke jemari Minho yang lain. “Aku tahu.”

~~~

Restoran itu sekilas terlihat terlalu bagus untuk pertemuan teman-teman sekelas yang berisik, tapi kemudian Minho menyadari mereka bukan lagi anak-anak yang hobi merusak meja akibat adu panco yang serius. Tiga tahun berlalu, mereka pasti sudah lebih dewasa, bukan begitu?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan saat merasakan Taemin menarik tangannya lembut dan menuding selasar terbuka yang mengarah ke bangunan terpisah. “Tentu saja di sana,” ia berkata sambil merangkul Taemin. “Bisa-bisa kena marah seisi restoran kalau berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pengunjung biasa.”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taemin dan, terlepas dari kenyataan pemuda itu memang agak pendiam, tidak biasanya ia terlihat begitu lesu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kegelisahan sebelum bertemu teman-teman Minho. Jadi, sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang telah direservasi, Minho menghentikan langkah dan menurunkan masker Taemin dengan tangan yang bebas, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Mata Taemin berkerlip. “Untuk apa itu?”

“Aku menginginkannya.” Minho mencengir sambil membantu membetulkan masker Taemin. “Dan karena aku mencintaimu.”

“Minho, sebenarnya—”

“Minho!”

Seruan gembira itu memotong perkataan Taemin, serta-merta mengembalikan pemuda itu dalam cangkangnya yang tak terlihat. Minho menanti—suatu ‘sebenarnya’ tidak pernah bisa dianggap remeh—tapi langkah kaki di belakang mereka semakin keras, sehingga tidak ada pilihan selain menoleh. Seketika itu pula ia diterjang pelukan kuat.

“Minho! Aku merindukanmu!” Yuri tertawa lepas sambil mengguncang kedua lengan Minho. Menjadi atlet bisbol saat SMA membuat gadis itu sempat ditakuti seisi sekolah, tapi kini ia menjelma sebagai gadis trendi yang cantik. “Lihat dirimu. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali—bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dan rambutmu masih sependek ini?”

Minho hampir tidak melawan tangan Yuri yang sudah menggosok-gosok rambutnya. Ia juga senang bertemu gadis itu, terang saja. “Aku masih main sepak bola, rambut panjang hanya akan mengganggu.”

“Masih sepak bola? Kau benar-benar obsesif.” Minho terkekeh ringat ketika Yuri merangkul pundaknya meski ia harus sedikit menekuk lutut. “Yuk, masuk. Yang lain sudah datang. Kupikir aku yang datang paling terlambat.”

Tetapi Minho menahan kakinya tetap di tempat, matanya meraih Taemin yang sudah menyingkir dari lingkaran adegan pertemuan mereka. Minho tersenyum. “Taemin, ayo kita masuk.”

“Taemin?” Yuri bertanya.

Kendati berdiri tegak, mata Taemin diarahkan ke bawah, sepertinya hanya sejengkal sebelum ia merunduk dan kolaps. Minho melepaskan rangkulan Yuri dan beralih menggapai jari-jemari Taemin yang sedingin es.

“Sayang, ada apa?”

Taemin meremas jemari Minho, lalu mendongak kepada Yuri yang masih memandanginya. “Selamat malam, aku Lee Taemin, pacar Minho. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Tanda tanya di wajah Yuri menghilang dan digantikan binar-binar cerah. Tangan kanannya terulur ramah. “Ah, jadi kau Taemin yang dirumorkan. Aku Yuri, senang bertemu denganmu juga.”

Sebelum sempat menyadarinya, Minho telah memindah haluan uluran tangan Yuri ke pintu geser di depan mereka. “Kita sudah sangat terlambat.”

“Ya ampun, posesif sekali,” kekeh Yuri tanpa perasaan tersinggung. Ia menggeser pintu dan segera memekik ketika menemukan wajah-wajah yang tak lagi asing berkeliaran di dalam sana.

Minho menaikkan tangan ke pundak Taemin selama matanya bergerak memindai satu per satu orang di dalam sana. Seseorang juga mendapati keberadaannya—Sooyoung, sepertinya—dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya penuh semangat.

“Minho datang!”

Sontak perhatian dijuruskan padanya, Minho hampir tidak sadar Taemin telah menyelinap dari lengannya dan lagi-lagi menghilang dari pandangan. Minho terpikir untuk mendapatkannya kembali, tapi teman-teman sekelasnya, yang mayoritas wanita, telah mengerubunginya dengan antusias.

Di perimeter kerumunan, Taemin tersenyum dengan matanya. Tapi jemarinya menggerumuti bagian siku sweter lengan yang lain, dan hanya gelengan kecil pemuda itu yang membuat Minho tidak segera menghampirinya. Melalui sudut mata, Minho melihat kekasihnya berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tempat beberapa pria yang tidak pernah dikenalnya—mungkin pasangan dari beberapa teman—telah membentuk kelompok mengobrol sendiri.

Itu adalah cara Taemin berkata, _Nikmati pestamu_ , jadi Minho memutuskan memindah konsentrasinya pada nostalgia yang membanjur.

Menjadi bagian dari angkatan pertama setelah bergenerasi-generasi berdiri sebagai sekolah putri, Minho adalah satu di antara segelintir murid pria yang ada, dan itu membuatnya mendapat peran ‘adik menggemaskan’ yang digandrungi semua orang, terutama teman sekelasnya. Alasan utama Minho memilih sekolah itu adalah keberadaan pelatih sepak bola idolanya yang bekerja di sana, tapi teman-temannya segera saja menjadi alasan kedua yang menyenangkan.

“Kau ingat waktu kita duduk di jendela saat jam kosong? Ketika aku tergelincir dan bergelantungan di kusen? Aku bersumpah melihat Han ssaem hampir pingsan di bawah.”

“Ah, kau tahu bagaimana kabar cewek paling imut itu, adik kelas kita? Yang wajahnya seperti boneka dan ...”

“Kalau dipikir lagi, bodoh juga kita kabur dengan memanjat pagar. Maksudku, gerbang depan terbuka lebar saat kita memutar. Tidak dijaga, pula!”

Minho menikmatinya. Benar-benar gembira bisa membahas momen-momen konyol yang kini terdengar ringan tanpa beban. Bagaimanapun, perhatiannya selalu terbelah ke samping.

Taemin menyatukan kedua tangan di depan tubuh, lengan sweter menjulur sampai menutupi buku-buku jari, tapi Minho tahu kukunya mulai mencongkel lapisan kulit yang hampir terkelupas. Minho meminta waktu sebentar, kemudian berjalan lebar-lebar menghampiri kekasihnya. Senyum Taemin, yang ia tahu sekadar topeng untuk melindungi diri, serta-merta terpasang.

“Ada apa?”

“Hanya ingin melihatmu.” Minho tersenyum, dengan lembut memisahkan tangan Taemin dan menggenggam salah satu erat-erat. “Kau baik-baik saja? Ingin minum sesuatu?”

Selama sepersekian detik, Taemin terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ‘sebenarnya’ yang belum sempat terucap di depan pintu beberapa saat lalu. Akan tetapi, matanya mendarat di balik bahu Minho. Sekali lagi ia berusaha keras menunjukkan keramahan lewat tatapannya.

Minho mendengar dengusan geli di belakangnya.

“Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kalian,” ujar Taeyeon, wajahnya sudah memerah dan tampaknya hampir mabuk. Dia menyandarkan satu tangan di pundak Minho dan mengayunkan tubuh ke depan, mengamati Taemin lekat-lekat. “Heh, manis sekali. Jangan bilang kau adalah Taemin yang sering dibicarakan Minho?”

Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Taeyeon menyeringai senang, lalu memutar tumit, hampir menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

“Teman-teman, ternyata pacar Minho juga diajak!”

“Aku sudah tahu!” teriak Yuri di suatu tempat dalam gerombolan yang bermigrasi ke sudut ruangan.

Minho membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke depan Taemin, menghalangi semua tatapan mata lapar yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikan itu dari kekasihnya. Tangan-tangan mulai menarik Minho agar menjauh, sebagian berusaha menjulurkan leher untuk melihat dengan lebih baik.

“Apaan, sih! Jangan berani-beraninya mengganggu Taemin!”

Seruannya dianggap angin lalu, dan rasanya semua orang semakin bersemangat untuk menanyai Taemin—dan untuk meledek Minho, pastinya. Akan tetapi, Minho merasa tarikan pelan di bagian belakang kausnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Taemin telah menurunkan masker dan tersenyum lebar.

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Lantas, ia membungkuk kepada sisa kerumunan. “Selamat malam, aku Lee Taemin, pacar Minho. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian.”

“Ya ampun, tampan sekali!” pekik Soonkyu gemas. Stephanie menyambar kerah pakaian Minho.

“Choi! Persediaan pria baik di dunia ini sudah menipis dan beraninya kau mengambil salah satu!”

“Aku sudah tahu!” seru Yuri, entah untuk apa.

Sementara Minho dilabrak sebagian orang yang frustrasi, sebagian lainnya telah menggiring Taemin ke meja terdekat dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

“Jadi, kapan kau mengenal Minho?” tanya Hyoyeon sok manis. Sulit membayangkan dia dulu adalah peraih medali di berbagai kompetisi taekwondo.

“Uhh, kelas sembilan.”

“Itu sudah lama sekali!” sambar Yoona. “Pantas saja sejak awal dia tidak terpesona denganku.”

“Tidak ada yang terpesona denganmu,” cibir Hyoyeon, yang mendapat balasan berupa sikutan tajam di rusuk, tapi ia kembali tersenyum di depan Taemin. “Walaupun, itu menjelaskan kenapa di _homeroom class_ pertama kami, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai, ‘Choi Minho, mencintai Taemin mati-matian, jadi aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta lain’. Astaga, itu memalukan sekali!”

Yoona terkesiap. “Tidak mungkin! Itu serius, _eonni_?”

“Serius. Tidak terlupakan karena, selain dia ganteng setengah mati, itu perkenalan yang sangat aneh.” Hyoyeon terkekeh. “Bisa dipastikan kau tidak segila itu di hari pertamamu sekolah, Taemin.”

“Um, kami baru pacaran di kelas sepuluh, semester dua ...”

Hyoyeon dan Yoona tercenung. Lantas, tanpa suara, Hyoyeon menoleh ke arah Minho yang masih berdebat dengan Stephanie, sedangkan Yoona berjalan menghampirinya.

“Choi, kau tidak pernah bilang terlibat cinta satu arah selama satu semester!” sembur Hyoyeon. Yoona telah memeluk lengan Minho prihatin.

“Jadi kau memendam semua perasaanmu dalam hati.”

Wajah Minho memerah. “A-apa—”

“Taemin bilang kalian baru pacaran di semester dua, dan kau sudah mengaku ke seluruh dunia kalau menyukainya di hari pertama masuk sekolah?” Hyoyeon membanting dasar gelas ke meja. “Bangsat romantis! Kau murni sekali!”

“Serius?” Stephanie terkesiap. “Oh, _Choi_. Sini, beri aku pelukan.”

“T-tunggu, aku tidak—bukan berarti—” Barikade pelukan telah mengelilingi Minho, diiringi dekutan-dekutan dan tepukan di puncak kepalanya. “Hei, kalian mencekikku!”

Hyoyeon tertawa, lalu, seolah mengingat sesuatu, menoleh cepat pada Taemin yang terperangah menemukan pemandangan itu.

“Jangan salah sangka, Taemin! Ini sudah biasa bagi kami—maksudku, tidak ada niatan buruk!”

Taemin tersenyum. “Minho selalu berkata betapa senang bisa bertemu teman-temannya lagi, dan kini aku tahu kenapa.” Ia beringsut menghadap Hyoyeon, lalu membungkuk kecil. “Dia melewati masa-masa sulit karena aku, jadi terima kasih sudah menjadi temannya dan membuatnya bahagia.”

Hyoyeon mengerjapkan mata. “Masa sulit ...?”

“Aku sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru,” kata Taemin seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minho, tersenyum kecil melihat semua orang memperlakukannya seperti adik paling berharga. “Dan itu membuatku sangat frustrasi hingga kadang melampiaskannya pada Minho. Aku menunggu momen dia meledak dan meninggalkanku, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Rupanya dia punya teman-teman yang hebat.”

“Itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku,” sahut Seohyun sambil menarik kursi di samping Hyoyeon. “Maaf sudah menguping, tapi tiga tahun berada dalam satu kelas, tidak sekali pun aku berpikir Minho tertekan.”

“Itu karena dia pintar menyembunyikannya ...”

“Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu?” Seohyun tertawa kecil. “Dia memberitahu semua orang tentangmu, aku sampai muak mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak tiap kali punya rencana kencan denganmu. Dia memamerkan gantungan ponsel darimu ke seisi kelas, bahkan wali kelas kami.”

“Aku ingat itu.” Hyoyeon tertawa.

“Yang ingin kukatakan adalah dia mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu, sampai tidak bisa membiarkan sedikit tekanan saja mempengaruhi hubungan kalian. Jadi, tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam soal merasa bersalah atau apa. Balas saja cintanya sebesar yang dia miliki.” Ketika Taemin menatapnya lekat-lekat, Seohyun mencengir. “Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kita pernah bertemu dulu. Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang sekarang, itu membuatku agak jengkel, kau tahu?”

Taemin menunduk. “Maaf ...”

“Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku,” sahut Seohyun ramah. Taemin tersenyum kecil, lalu sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya bervibrasi; setelah minta izin, ia berjalan keluar untuk mengangkat telepon.

Hyoyeon bergeser mendekati Seohyun, lantas berbisik, “Kau berkata begitu karena pernah ditolak oleh Minho?”

Sorot mata Seohyun meredup. “Agak menyebalkan, tapi siapa pun bisa melihat mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain.”

~~~

Minho berhasil melepaskan diri dari gapaian teman-teman sekelasnya setelah alkohol berganti menempati sebagian besar meja. Dengan sedikit gelisah ia mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha tapi tidak mampu menemukan Taemin di mana pun dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dan berpapasan dengan Sooyoung di selasar terbuka.

“Kau lihat Taemin?”

“Uh, kupikir aku melihatnya di taman sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi ...”

Telunjuk Sooyoung mengarah ke pekarangan yang menghampar di sisi selasar. Minho menyipitkan mata, akhirnya bisa menemukan siluet ramping duduk di sisi kolam. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Minho melompati birai pembatas selasar dan segera memacu langkah menghampiri pemuda itu.

Taemin terkesiap saat Minho menyambar lengannya. “Maaf,” ringis Minho sambil melepaskan pegangan, tapi, setelah Taemin mengenalinya, ia memasukkan pemuda itu dalam pelukan. “Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Snowball.”

“Kenapa kau mencariku?” gumam Taemin.

Minho tidak yakin, ia bahkan tidak tahu kegelisahan yang teradiasi di sekitarnya adalah milik Taemin atau justru dirinya sendiri yang gelisah karena berpikir Taemin akan gelisah datang ke reuni kelasnya. Kumpulan gadis itu bisa menjadi liar dan mengeruk batas privasi seseorang tanpa mereka sadari. Plus, Taemin tidak benar-benar memiliki kenangan SMA yang bisa diceritakan tanpa merasa buruk.

“Aku khawatir,” desah Minho, lalu sedikit mendorong Taemin, mengamatinya singkat. “Kau tidak diapa-apakan, kan? Kenapa menyepi di sini?”

Taemin mendongak, memperlihatkan senyumnya. “Aku baik-baik saja. Awalnya memang agak gugup, tapi mereka orang-orang baik. Ah, dan barusan Ibu menelepon, jadi aku cari tempat yang sepi.”

“Oh, syukurlah.” Minho mencium alisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, lalu menekankan bibir dalam waktu lama ke dahinya. Ini lebih untuk menenangkan diri sendiri, Minho tahu. Berusaha membagi perasaan antara kekasihnya dan teman-temannya adalah pekerjaan berat. Sepanjang waktu, dia membayangkan skenario terburuk di mana seseorang akan mencoba mengorek masa SMA Taemin dan pemuda itu akan hancur dan menyesal telah ikut dan ia akan—

“Kau aneh hari ini.”

Satu kali mungkin masih bisa diabaikan, tapi Taemin sudah mengatakannya dua kali malam ini, dan Minho menyerah berpura-pura biasa saja. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Taemin, lalu menumbukkan dahi mereka berdua.

“Kelihatan sekali, huh?” Perlahan Taemin meraih pinggang Minho, memeluknya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu. Sedikit gugup, tapi tidak apa-apa. Maksudku—”

“Minho,” potong Taemin lembut, “aku juga bisa mendengarkanmu, melindungimu. Hubungan ini dua arah, bukan begitu?”

“Aku tahu, Sayang. Ini hanya, uh ...”

Taemin memeluknya lebih rapat, mengusap tulang punggungnya dengan tekanan menenangkan. “Hm?”

“Kau tahu ...”

“Ya?”

“K-kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Hampir enam.”

“Benar.”

Minho memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengembuskan napas, lalu membukanya lagi untuk menatap Taemin sebaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Taemin berkedip satu kali. “Kau tahu, Minho, kau kedengaran sangat aneh. Apanya yang bagaimana?”

“Semacam, uh, kau bosan padaku atau ... kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah. S-saat Hyoyeon bilang aku sempat menyukaimu satu arah”—Minho melepaskan pegangan dari wajah Taemin, akan beringsut pergi kalau bukan untuk tangan Taemin yang memeganginya, jadi ia sekadar memalingkan muka—“ketika itu aku sadar mungkin awalnya kau terpaksa pacaran denganku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sekarang, tapi kalau aku memang _pernah_ memaksamu, aku akan—”

Taemin memegangi pinggangnya lebih kuat, sebagian sebagai tumpuan selama pemuda itu berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

“Kau akan apa?” bisik Taemin. “Melepaskanku?”

“Um ...”

“Jika aku memang sempat terpaksa, sekarang aku telanjur mencintaimu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

Minho menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan. “S-snowball, jangan ...”

“Aku tidak berpikir akan mendengarmu bicara begitu.” Taemin menumbukkan dahi ke punggung tangan Minho. “Selama ini kupikir aku yang memaksamu.”

Cepat-cepat Minho menurunkan tangan, Taemin memandanginya. “Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Snowball. Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

“Begitu pun aku,” kata Taemin seraya meraih kedua tangan Minho dan menempelkan telapaknya ke pipinya sendiri. Matanya berkerlip dan bibirnya mengulas senyum. Bukan senyum sopan seperti yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada orang lain, bukan pula senyum lepas jika menemukan hal lucu.

“Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Choi Minho.”

Ekspresinya rapuh, seakan ia dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang teramat berharga, terlalu berharga, sehingga ia tidak yakin harus merasa apa. Itu merupakan pertama kali Minho melihat Taemin tampak begitu rapuh soal hubungan mereka. Pertama kalinya Minho tersadar, seperti dirinya, Taemin pun rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya demi keberadaan mereka. Minho mengusap tulang pipi Taemin, panas tubuh pemuda itu membuat pikirannya berkabut.

“Menurutmu sudah waktunya kita menikah?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata di saat Minho memahami apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan.

“Apa?”

“M-maksudku! Kau tahu, ini—kita—aduh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Semacam, uh, aku sangat ... kita berdua terlalu ... aku tiba-tiba membelinya.” Tangan Minho gemetaran saat mengambil cincin dari saku celananya. “I-ini ... aku tidak yakin kau mau m-memakainya. Tapi! Tapi aku sudah—tidak, ini bukan soal aku. Maksudku, kau dan kita. Aku dan kau. Kita—kita—”

Taemin mencium bibir Minho, tangannya menyelinap meraih cincin yang diacungkan.

“Maaf, Minho,” bisik Taemin di bibirnya.

Jantung Minho mencelus. “A-apa?”

“Aku tidak berpikir ini waktunya untuk menikah.” Taemin meletakkan cincin di telapak tangan Minho.

“Uh, tentu saja ...” _Bodoh. Choi Minho bodoh sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir sedemikian jauh, sedangkan yang dibutuhkan Taemin darinya hanyalah ketenangan—_

“Lagi pula, kita tidak mungkin menikah di tempat gelap seperti ini. Untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan saja?”

“Huh?”

Taemin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. “Maaf, tanganku tidak secantik cincin itu, tapi maukah kau memasangkannya untukku?”

“Apa?”

Senyum Taemin meluruh dan ia memutar bola mata. “Sunshine, ayolah.”

Minho tergeragap, tangannya semakin berguncang saat meraih jari-jemari Taemin dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. “T-tanganmu,” gumamnya seraya mengusap lembut bekas-bekas luka di seputar kuku Taemin, “adalah yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.”

“Aku tahu,” bisik Taemin, “kau pernah mengatakannya.”

Mencium bibir Taemin terdengar seperti bom bunuh diri bagi hati Minho yang mengancam akan meledak, jadi ia sekadar menanamkan kecupan di dahi pemuda itu. “Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Mm.” Taemin memeluk pinggangnya. “Tapi apa kau tahu sekarang kita ditonton oleh semua teman sekelasmu?”

“Aku tahu,” kekeh Minho, bukannya tidak menyadari dengung gumaman dan pekikan tertahan yang sejak tadi timbul-tenggelam di belakangnya. “Karena itulah aku tidak mau menoleh ke belakang.”

“Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lihatlah terus ke depan. Lihat aku.” Taemin tersenyum. Dengan bibirnya, dengan matanya. “Dan mari melihat apa yang telah disediakan semesta untuk kita.”

Masa lalu mereka terlalu kelam, terlalu menakutkan untuk dilihat sekali lagi, seperti celah gelap di antara pintu lemari dinding yang menawarkan begitu banyak mimpi buruk. Tapi mereka bisa melukis masa depan, membentuknya menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Bersama-sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari Winter and Summer. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah ini ♡


End file.
